Mis Fantasias : Por Mutsumi Otohime
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: Un fic de Mutsumi y Keitaro. Las fantasias de Mutsumi desde el inicio en que recuerda que Keitaro es el chico de la promesa hasta el dia en que finalmente estan juntos y entran a toudai. Adv. Alto contenido para adultos. EN ESPERA DE INSPIRACION
1. Un sueño

Disclaimer : Yo no soy dueño de Love Hina o cualquier personaje que use en este fic (pero si lo fuera y si Mutsumi fuera real yo estaría todo el día y noche ocupado con ella…para estudiar claro esta jeje.)

Generalmente escribo en ingles pero al ver que en la sección de Love Hina en español no hay fics de Mutsumi y Keitaro me decidí a contribuir con este pequeño fic, por cierto es de categoría M así que no se vayan a quejar luego de que es muy ofensivo para ustedes. De hecho en el sumario lo dije también, en fin prosigamos

Por cierto , si los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter no se preocupen, así los escribo para el fic. Además, este fic empezaría después del capitulo donde Keitaro y Mutsumi se besan en la playa (bueno, ella lo besa a el )

´´ ´´- Dialogo de personajes

_Cursiva_ – Pensamientos

* * *

_Un sueño_

Calor…

Es lo que sentía esta noche. La joven giraba en su cama intentando obtener una posición confortable, pero era inútil. El calor la consumía.

Primero decidió quitarse la sabana que tenia encima, una tontería si se pone a pensar mas detenidamente ya que en verano nadie duerme con sabana. Sin embargo no funciono. Probando con abrir una ventana de su cuarto regresa a su cama y continua con su sueño, sin embargo tampoco soluciona el problema. Tratando todo lo que ella pensaba, de prender un ventilador hasta dormir en solo su ropa interior , el calor solo se intensifico.

Frustrada por este calor que parecía incrementarse mas y mas, de repente sintió algo entre sus piernas, el calor parecía incrementarse mucho mas en dicho lugar.

´´ Por supuesto eso es ´´- Mutsumi se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta del porque de su calentura -´´ Desde que volví a ver a mi kei-kun me he sentido así´´.

Sin embargo eso no significa que el calor se detendría, cualquiera pensaría que Mutsumi solo pensaba en Keitaro y en varias horas de desenfrenado sexo, pero ella sabia el porque. Desde esa promesa hace 15 años en lo único que ella ha pensado es en entrar a Toudai para volverse a encontrarse con el, una simple promesa pero desde que lo volvió a ver y vio en lo apuesto que se volvió su kei-kun algo en ella despertó. En sus 21 años el pensamiento o la idea del sexo no paso por su mente hasta ahora. Resignándose a que no podría satisfacer esos deseos ,ya que esto era nuevo para ella , se decidió a tomar un baño con agua fría. Esto si lo sabia viendo demasiadas novelas cursis.

Sin embargo al irse a tomar el baño, Mutsumi olvido cerrar la ventana de su cuarto. Y por casualidad un sujeto logro entrar. Tama-chan (la tortuga de Mutsumi) si vio a dicho sujeto pero solo lo saludo con su característico ´´Myu´´ levantando su palma. Dicho sujeto era alguien que Tama-chan ya conocía.

* * *

Dentro del baño, Mutsumi se desvestía , claro que lo único que llevaba puesto era su ropa interior ya que posteriormente ella se quito su ropa de dormir. Desabrochando su brasiere que muy a penas cubría su enorme pecho lo dejo caer en el piso, acto seguido, deslizo sus pantaletas y se introdujo a la regadera. La suave agua cayo sobre ella mandando punzadas por lo frió que estaba, pero después su cuerpo se acostumbro.

´´ _Es necesario para poder dejar de tener estos deseos_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó , frotando su cuerpo de repente se dio cuenta que solo se refrescaría, pero sus manos lentamente fueron poco a poco a sus entrepiernas.- ´´ _Dios ,que estoy haciendo _´´

Sin embargo el tocar sus partes intimas se sentía tan bien y en vez de parar ella continuo con su exploración, incluso con el agua fría su calentura se incrementaba, sus pezones se pusieron duros e involuntariamente dio un leve gemido.

La puerta del baño de repente se abrió , Mutsumi pudo ver una figura a través de la cortina de la regadera -´´ _Debe ser mama o papa_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó, ya que solo ellos se encontraban en la casa -´´ _Espero que no hayan oído el gemido que di._´´- Sin embargo parte de su mente estaba desilusionada, ya que ella esperaba que fuera cierto ronin , pero supo bien que el se encontraba en Hinata.

Cuando se dispuso a hablarle a su mama/papa el sujeto abrió la cortina y revelo ser nada mas que:

´´ Keitaro ! ´´- Mutsumi dijo sorprendida, como era posible que el estuviera en Okinawa, mas aun en su casa, Y MAS AUN EN EL BAÑO CON ELLA.

Al acercarse mas Keitaro, Mutsumi se dio cuenta de que el tenia una toalla solamente mientras que ella estaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Claro que a ella no le importo pero si sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, mas aun por su calentura.

´´ Ara, Keitaro que haces…´´- Ella no pudo continuar cuando el le cubrió la boca con un dedo para silenciarla.

´´ Mutsumi tu bien sabes por que estoy aquí ´´- Keitaro continuo -´´ Desde que me diste ese beso yo te pude apreciar de cercas ; tus ojos, cabello y además tus calidos labios me recordaron a la joven de mi promesa de hace 15 años, eres tu Mutsumi ´´

Mutsumi se quedo callada, sin duda desde que lo vio ,ella bien sabia que el era el chico de la promesa de entrar a Toudai, pero al verlo con Naru sus ánimos tuvieron que ser suprimidos -´´Pero que hay de Naru ´´

´´ Ella no es nada para mi, a la que verdaderamente amo eres tu ´´.

´´ Esto debe ser un sueño ´´- Mutsumi dijo -´´ De seguro me dormí o desmaye en el baño ´´- Sin embargo Keitaro la tomo de la cintura y la beso, al principio el beso la sorprendió pero lentamente se acostumbro , sintiendo los deseos de su amado ella le otorgo entrada con su lengua y ella al igual con el , por varios minutos estuvieron explorando hasta que se separaron para poder respirar, ambos completamente rojos por el beso.

´´ Estas convencida ahora ´´- Keitaro dijo, después se removió la toalla para quedar desnudo como ella -´´ O necesitas mas pruebas ´´- El kanririn dijo al introducirse con ella a la regadera.

Mutsumi lo exploro de pies a cabeza, después rompió el silencio -´´ Vaya kei kun, no sabia que tu, este tu sabes, fuera tan…´´

´´ Si ? ´´- Keitaro dijo mientras la miraba a sus ojos.

´´ Pequeño ´´

Este comentario hizo que Keitaro cayera de espaldas estilo anime, Mutsumi nerviosamente rió un poco y hablo ,intentando arreglar al situación-´´Ara ,bueno de hecho esta es la primera vez que veo uno ´´.

Keitaro se levanto sobandose el golpe en su cabeza -´´ Eso significa que esta es tu primera vez en ver a un hombre desnudo ´´- Mutsumi solo movió su cabeza para responder, con un color rojo en sus mejillas. Keitaro se le acerco y le susurro.

´´ No te preocupes, también es mi primera vez ´´- sin embargo su mente dijo otras cosas -´´_Claro sin contar las veces que accidentalmente he entrado a los baños termales_ ´´.

Dicho esto, comenzó a besar el cuello de Mutsumi y con sus manos a explorar su cuerpo, Mutsumi estaba mas que complacida con su tierna exploración pero la voz de la razón entro a su mente -´´ espera Kei kun, ni siquiera hemos entrado a Toudai ´´.

´´ Y eso que ´´- el respondió temporalmente suspendiendo sus besos -´´Siempre esta el año que entra, mientras tanto podemos estar juntos, o no me digas que no te gusta ´´.

Mutsumi iba a responder pero sus gemidos cuando Keitaro toco sus senos contestaron por ella -´´ Aun así , mis padres podrían oírnos ´´.

´´ No te preocupes, seré gentil, pero si llegáramos a 'ser ruidosos' toma esto´´- entonces le dio la toalla que estaba en el estante, ella no entendió a que se refería por ruidosos pero por el momento solo se dejo llevar por sus toques.

Keitaro continuaba besando su cuello, mandando pequeños estímulos de placer por mutsumi, mientras que una de sus manos recorria sus piernas y la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos, ella por su parte imitaba lo que el hacia, con sus manos recorria el cuerpo del ronin muy sorprendida por su figura -´´ _Ara, quien lo diria , atrás de su apariencia normal_…´´- ella no pudo terminar ya que de repente Keitaro empezo a lamer uno de sus senos , haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas. Viendo el efecto que sus 'caricias' tenian sobre ella, el dejo de lamerla para entonces succionar levemente sus erguidos senos. –´´_Estoy seguro que ni Naru tiene esta talla ´´ _- El añadio mentalmente.

Empezando a gemir mas y mas fuerte, Mutsumi tomo la toalla y con ella intento silenciar sus gemidos -´´ _O dios, que no pare_ ´´- Pero para su desgracia el paro, dejandola desconcertada. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta por que, el se agacho y empezo a repetir el mismo acto entre sus piernas, haciendola gemir aun mas.

´´…Este…Kei kun…mmm… yo …aun…´´ - Mutsumi empezo a hablar, o trato.

´´ No te preocupes, solo te estoy preparando ´´- el dijo e inmediatamente resumio sus actividades. Ella asintio y continuo disfrutando el efecto que el producia en ella. Una vez que Keitaro sintio que estaba en el limite , la cargo y separando sus piernas lentamente empezo a penetrarla. Mutsumi empezo a sentir su accion y dejando salir unos sonidos de dolor. Keitaro la beso temporalmente silenciando sus gemidos y después le dijo -´´No te preocupes, solo dolera unos instantes ´´.

Siendo su primera vez, Mutsumi convoco sus fuerzas para soportar, gimiendo cada vez mas y mas entre mas fuerte el actuaba. Disminuyendo su fuerza un poco, Keitaro abrio sus ojos para ver como seguia, pero su respuesta lo sorprendio aun mas.

´´ No pares ´´- Mutsumi dijo entre gemidos. Viendo que ella estaba de acuerdo el prosiguió con su labor, cada vez Mutsumi gimiendo mas y mas. Varios minutos siguieron asi, casi hasta que keitaro estaba a punto de romper el sello de su virginidad cuando…

* * *

´´ Myu ´´

Mutsumi abrio sus ojos para ver a Tama-chan sobre su cabeza, levantando su caracteristica aleta para saludarla.

´´ Tama-chan, pero como, y keitaro ´´- Mutsumi se pregunto ,viendo sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que todo habia sido solo un sueño, decepcionada se levanto de su cama y le dio el beso rutinario a tama-chan , después noto que su cabello estaba empapado de sudor al igual que todo su cuerpo por lo que decidio tomar un baño antes de empezar su dia.

´´ Lastima que '_el'_ no estara conmigo esta vez ´´- Se dijo a si misma, pero ya en su mente ella estaba determinada a cumplir con su meta.

* * *

Dos dias después.

En el dormitorio Hinata una joven escalaba los largos escalones para llegar a su destino, de lejos se oían unos golpes y como una mujer gritaba _Pervertido_. Mutsumi se detuvo un momento - ´´ Me pregunto a quien se referían, aunque por descuidado bien podria ser kei kun ´´.

* * *

´´ Achoo ´´- Keitaro estornudo mientras se separaba de la pared donde fue a caer después del ultimo malentendido con Naru. -´´Quien estara hablando de mi ´´

* * *

´´ Ya voy ,ya voy ´´- Kitsune (prefiero su apodo que el nombre mitsune) renuentemente se levanto de su sofá y dejo su botella de sake para contestar la puerta, ya que todas las demas chicas estaban ocupadas ,ya sea atendiendo o torturando al encargado, solo ella quedaba para recibir a la visita. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió en ver a aquella joven que estaba con keitaro y naru en Okinawa -´´ Mutsumi, como has estado, que te trae por aquí ´´- Kitsune dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar, pero con ver sus maletas tenia una buena idea del porque de su visita.

´´ Ara, pues de hecho venia a hospedarme aquí ´´- Mutsumi respondio, pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras -´´ _Y asi lentamente irme ganando a kei kun de nuevo_ …´´

* * *

Autor:

Algo corto para el primer capitulo pero mejor que nada. He leido muchos fics de este tipo últimamente y me intereso mucho que no hubiera de esta pareja en esta seccion (si hay pero en ingles ,y pocos) asi que después ire subiendo mas capitulos.

Si tama-chan estaba con mutsumi es porque deje que se quedara con ella, ya que después de todo mutsumi iria a el dormitorio eventualmente, ademas algunas cosas seran diferentes al anime asi que no se molesten en corregir, por ultimo este fic no se si sera de multiples capitulos o pocos, depende de los reviews que reciba. Bueno hasta el siguiente update.

By the way, If someone wants me to translate this fic to English, feel free to tell me.


	2. Primer dia: Limpieza

Disclaimer : Yo no soy dueño de Love Hina o cualquier personaje que use en este fic (todo lo legal me da igual pero bueno)

´´ ´´- Dialogo de personajes

_Cursiva_ – Pensamientos

* * *

_Primer día: limpieza_

Dormitorio Hinata 11 AM

´´ Así que decidiste venir a vivir a los dormitorios por el tiempo dado ?´´- Kitsune le preguntaba a la próxima nueva habitante del dormitorio, después de reintroducirse en la puerta de entrada las dos decidieron platicar hasta que el encargado llegara (después de volar por un golpe de Naru).

´´ Ara, pues si ´´- Mutsumi respondió con toda naturalidad -´´ Ya que reprobé el examen de entrada a Toudai por segunda vez (_o será tercera vez_- Mutsumi pensó) decidí venir a vivir mas cercas , así no tendré que viajar de nuevo desde Okinawa en mi tercer intento y mientras podré buscar un trabajo mientras estudio.´´

Kitsune la vio de reojo, algo en su historia no concordaba. Si mal no recordaba, Naru le comento que ella fue la que beso a Keitaro en la playa de Okinawa, además venir aquí a vivir por un año hasta el siguiente intento de entrar a Toudai le pareció algo innecesario. De seguro ella solo vino aquí por el.

_Que estoy pensando, Mutsumi es una buena persona. Ella jamás haría eso –_Quitando esa idea de su cabeza se dirigió a ella.

´´ Pues por suerte aun hay un cuarto disponible en el dormitorio para que puedas quedarte, estoy seguro de que Keitaro (cuando aterricé ) pensara lo mismo ´´

El rostro de Mutsumi se alegro al escuchar eso, una parte de su plan ya estaba en moción-´´Muchas Gracias Mitsune ´´.

´´ Por favor dime Kitsune. Ahora ven, te mostrare tu cuarto ´´.- Así ambas se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la parte profunda del dormitorio. Mientras caminaban algo en la mente de Kitsune se removía. Viendo la buena figura de Mutsumi , desde sus largas piernas hasta su busto (mas grande que el de Naru y tal vez al suyo) se dio cuenta de algo: Naru tendría competencia por Keitaro. Sin mencionar su persona, secretamente Kitsune también empezaba a formar sentimientos por el encargado de Hinata pero debido a los sentimientos de su amiga ella no se decidía a dar el primer paso.

´´ Kitsune ,te sientes bien ´´- La voz de Mutsumi la saco de sus pensamientos, la tortuga que traía consigo en la parte superior de su cabeza solo levanto su aleta.

´´ Si disculpa, solo pensaba . En fin, donde estábamos ´´.

* * *

Tras algunos minutos finalmente llegaron al cuarto.

´´ Vaya, esta algo sucio ´´- Mutsumi dijo después de que un montón de polvo se levanto al abrir la puerta.

´´ Si ,es que hace mucho que no se usa. En cuando llegue Keitaro le diré que lo limpie ´´.

´´ No es necesario ´´- Mutsumi respondió a Kitsune -´´ yo podré hacerlo, solo necesito algunos utensilios de limpieza. No quiero molestar a Keitaro en mi primer día ´´.

´´ Si tu insistes , déjame traerlos ´´- Kitsune salio del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de Keitaro, ya que el guardaba esos utensilios allí. Al avanzar un poco se percato de que el cuarto de Keitaro (ósea el del encargado) estaba no muy lejos del de Mutsumi. Sacando lo necesario se dirigió nuevamente con Mutsumi. –_Seria el colmo si estos dos tuvieran escapadas nocturnas, dios debo de dejar de pensar en esto_.

Llegando de vuelta al cuarto dejo una escoba, trapeador y cubeta, al igual que unas franelas para limpiar.-´´ Mira, aquí tenemos lo necesario, solo déjame traer una cubeta con agua y te ayudare´´.

Kitsune se detuvo cuando de repente del techo cayo el afligido cuerpo de Keitaro aterrizando justamente sobre Mutsumi.

* * *

Pensamientos de Keitaro:

´´ _Ouch, mi cabeza_…´´- Keitaro se sobaba la cabeza después de que atravesó 3 o 4 capas del dormitorio. - ´´ _Diablos, si Naru o Motoko me dieran oportunidad de explicar_...´´

El ronin se detuvo de repente, sintiendo algo suave y redondo en su mano derecha, registrando que podría ser lentamente abrió los ojos - ´´ Dios, si es Naru o gulp, Motoko estoy muerto ´´.

Una vez abiertos, Keitaro pudo ver quien era -´´ Mutsumi!´´

* * *

Por su parte Mutsumi:

´´ _Me habré desmayado_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó después de caer por el ser que cayo sobre ella, sorpresivamente la caída no le dolió ya que en el momento ella estaba cercas de la cama y así esta amortiguo el golpe. Intentando levantarse sintió algo pesado sobre su cuerpo. -´´ _habrá caído algo sobre mi ?´´._

Ese algo se convirtió en alguien al sentir una mano sobre uno de sus senos-´´_será kei-kun_´´.-Mutsumi pensó con algo de excitación.

Abriendo sus ojos, sin duda era el encargado que también abría sus ojos. Al ver que era ella el exclamo su nombre, aliviado que no fuera ninguna de las anteriormente mencionadas habitantes. Pero luego su cara se ruborizo al darse cuenta de donde estaba su mano.

Mutsumi no tenia problemas con la posición que tenían : ella con las piernas semi abiertas ,ambas manos a sus lados, keitaro con una pierna entre las suyas, una mano en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y la otra en cierta parte redonda de su cuerpo. La ultima vez que estuvieron así de cercas fue cuando lo beso, la simple idea hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Pero Kitsune estaba presente y no quería revelar el verdadero motivo de su visita, aun…

´´ Ara, cómodo kei-kun ´´

Keitaro no tuvo respuesta mas que pedir disculpas, en cuanto se disponía a moverse Kitsune lo levanto, algo rápido noto el.

´´ _Que raro, creí ver un ligero sentimiento de celos en kitsune ´´. – _Keitaro pensó. Sin embargo decidió no indultar en eso y prefirió ayudar a Mutsumi a sus pies.

´´ _Tan cercas y a la vez_…´´- Mutsumi pensaba, dándole la mano a keitaro para poder levantarse el no dejaba de pedir disculpas. -´´ ..._bueno, después tendré otra oportunidad_ ´´

´´ Mil perdones Mutsumi-san. No fue mi intención caer sobre ti o tocarte, bueno… Es que Naru me mando a volar y no tuve control de mi aterrizaje ´´.

Mutsumi veía a Keitaro casi de rodillas pidiéndole disculpas, sin saber que ella no tenia ningún problema con los sucesos que pasaron, al contrario estaba fantaseando un poco -´´_Por mi no hay problema, tal vez la próxima vez lo intentemos sin ropa_…´´

Viendo que aun seguía pidiendo perdón, Mutsumi dejo de fantasear y se dirigió a el -´´ No hay de que disculparse Kei-kun, no te preocupes.´´

´´ _Kei-kun_?´´- Kitsune pensó -´´ _Será mejor que tenga mi ojo en ella_ ´´

Keitaro se levanto de sus rodillas después de oír a Mutsumi -´´ En serio, aun así discúlpame, no te lastime con la caída verdad. Espera, no quiero sonar rudo pero, que haces en el dormitorio Hinata? ´´.

´´ Ara, pues es una larga historia …´´- Mutsumi le relato lo mismo que a Kitsune cuando llego al dormitorio. 10 minutos después termino.

´´ Pues ni tan larga ´´- Keitaro dijo rascándose la nuca, después de todo solo le tomo algunos minutos relatarla.- ´´ En fin, por supuesto que te puedes quedar. Estamos mas que complacidos por tu llegada ´´.

Mutsumi ,por la alegría se abalanzó sobre el con un abrazo que erizo los pelos de Keitaro -´´ _sus senos están tocando mi pecho_ ´´- Keitaro pensó, intentando tranquilizar cierta parte de su anatomía que cobraba vida.

´´ Bueno, ya que Keitaro llego ,estoy segura de que el limpiara la habitación.´´- Kitsune dijo con su característica sonrisa -´´ Nos vemos en la cena ´´.

Diciendo esto para salvarse de limpiar , en realidad otra cosa pasaba por su mente. -´´ _Que pensara Naru sobre la llegada de Mutsumi _´´. –Entonces se dirigió al segundo piso en rumbo al cuarto de Naru.

* * *

El ronin de 2 años se dedico a reparar la parte del cuarto de Mutsumi por donde cayo, después de terminar la ayudaría a limpiar. -´´ _Se que dijo que ella sola haría la limpieza pero aun así es mi deber como encargado_ ´´- Viendo el equipaje, el pudo ver una simple maleta, una mochila y un saco con varias sandias -´´ _Deben gustarle mucho las sandias_ ´´

Viendo levemente hacia atrás pudo ver a Mutsumi, reclinada limpiando una mesa de Te. Tama-chan recostada en su cabeza viendo a Keitaro trabajar. El ronin casi no pudo detener la torrente de sangre que amenazaba por salir de su nariz al ver la parte trasera de Mutsumi, gracias al ángulo el pudo apreciar a fondo sus nalgas ya que el vestido era algo delgado. La manera en que se movía era casi hipnótica, casi diciéndole ven y tócame. Tama-chan mirándo al ronin con curiosidad.

´´ Myu ´´

Tomando eso como una señal Keitaro regreso a reparar el techo antes de que Mutsumi se diera cuenta de lo que hacia. -´´ _Mal hecho, mal hecho. Que va a pensar Mutsumi de mi si me hubiera visto_ ´´.- Keitaro pensó, rápidamente clavando tablas para sacar de su mente esas ideas.

Mutsumi oyó el rápido incremento en la velocidad de trabajo de Keitaro, dejando de limpiar la mesa giro hacia el -´´ Kei-kun sucede algo ? ´´.

´´ No, como crees Mutsumi ´´- Keitaro respondió, con su nariz goteando sangre y una mano clavada en una pieza de madera.

* * *

´´ …así que vivirá aquí por el tiempo dado ´´- Naru le dijo a Kitsune sin despegar su vista del libro que estudiaba. Momentos antes kitsune le relato los eventos de la llegada de Mutsumi al dormitorio.

A Naru parecía no importarle mucho la idea pero secretamente ,aunque pensaba de Mutsumi como una amiga, sentía algo de competencia por el encargado del dormitorio. Sin mencionar que aun no había olvidado la imagen de la playa en su mente.

´´ Eso es todo ? ´´- Kitsune le pregunto.

´´ Claro, no entiendo el porque haces mucho escándalo de esto ´´.

´´ Que no te das cuenta de que tal vez Keitaro se fije en ella mas que en ti, después de todo Mutsumi tiene buena figura ´´

´´ Estas diciéndome fea ´´- Naru le grito a Kitsune, la idea de Keitaro y Mutsumi circulando su mente.

´´ No, claro que no. Estoy seguro que Keitaro esta locamente enamorado de ti, pero aun así el fácilmente puede cambiar de opinión con sus sentimientos ´´.

Naru pensaba lo mismo, pero jamás admitiría que siente algo por Keitaro -´´ Lo que haga ese pervertido con sus sentimientos no es de mi incumbencia. Por mi el puede irse con Otohime ´´.

´´ Si tu lo dices. En fin , iré a ver como siguen los dos en su cuarto ´´- En el momento que esas palabras salieron de los labios de Kitsune, Naru rápidamente se levanto de su lugar, golpeando la mesa de estudio con sus manos.

´´ ESE PERVERTIDO ESTA CON ELLA Y SOLOS EN EL CUARTO´´- el volumen de Naru hizo que Kitsune retrocediera de miedo -´´ Por que no me lo dijiste antes. De seguro esta satisfaciendo sus pervertidas urgencias con la dócil en indefensa Mutsumi mientras hablamos ´´.

Dicho esto salio corriendo al cuarto de Mutsumi, dejando a una desconcertada Kitsune.

´´ _Tus acciones te traicionan Naru, si tienes sentimientos por el_…´´

* * *

´´ Listo, terminamos ´´.- Mutsumi dijo, juntando sus manos frente a ella.

´´ Así es , no fue tan difícil como pensamos verdad Mutsumi-san ´´.

Keitaro y Mutsumi examinaban el lugar .Todo el cuarto estaba reluciente , después de arreglar el techo ambos limpiaron el cuarto en menos tiempo. Sin embargo ambos estaban algo cansados por lo que al mismo tiempo se sentaron en la cama. Notando algo Mutsumi vio a Keitaro.

´´ Ahora que lo pienso Kei-kun , si nos falta limpiar algo ´´.

Keitaro vio el cuarto pero no vio nada que faltara por limpiar-´´ A que te refieres Mutsumi?´´

Apuntando a sus ropas Keitaro se dio cuenta de que hablaba , ambos estaban cubiertos de suciedad por limpiar el cuarto.

´´ Ara, creo que ambos debemos bañarnos ´´

Keitaro casi tuvo otro derrame de sangre al escuchar a Mutsumi -´´ Quieres decir juntos ?´´

´´ No necesariamente Kei-kun , podemos tomarlos por separado ´´- Mutsumi le respondió, pero luego dijo, acercando su rostro al de el -´´ …a menos que quieras la opción anterior ´´- Mutsumi le dijo en una voz sensual.

Keitaro por su parte estaba a punto de desmayarse, balbuceando para generar una respuesta. Antes de que Keitaro pudiera siquiera pensar una respuesta, Naru que acababa de llegar y escucho lo ultimo se lleno de rabia y abrió la puerta de un jalón.

´´ Naru , que sucede … ´´.

´´ PERVERTIDO ´´

Keitaro salio volando por el mismo hoyo que había reparado previamente debido a uno de los patentados golpes de Naru.

Mutsumi por su parte solo estaba desconcertada, sin saber el porque de lo sucedido.

´´ Te encuentras bien Mutsumi ´´- Naru le pregunto, un poco mas calmada -´´ Oí cuando ese pervertido te quería forzar a bañarte con el ,por suerte estuve cercas ´´.- Pero en verdad Naru estaba desde hace un buen rato oyendo a través de la puerta.

´´ Eh si Naru, pero no tenias que hacer eso ´´- Mutsumi respondió con su clásica sonrisa, pero dentro estaba algo molesta por la forma en que trataba a Keitaro. -´´ Solo fue una pequeña confusión sobre asearnos un poco ´´.

´´ La cena esta lista, vengan a comer ´´- La voz de Shinobu llego hasta cada habitante, excepto Keitaro que se encontraba volando en quien sabe donde.

´´ En fin, mejor vamos a cenar. Que ese pervertido venga cuando le de la gana´´- Naru le dijo a Mutsumi. Mientras Mutsumi pensaba – _Mejor dicho cuando caiga por culpa de tu golpe._

Quitando ese pensamiento de su idea, Mutsumi respondió. -´´ De hecho mejor tomare un baño, aun necesito asearme, después ceno ´´.

´´ Si claro Mutsumi, te veo luego ´´- Dicho eso Naru se retiro. -´´ Por cierto, bienvenida a Hinata, espero que estés cómoda aquí ´´- Naru le dijo a Mutsumi, pero algo en sus palabras decían lo contrario.

Por su parte Mutsumi ignoro el tono de su voz, pensando -´´ _Si, estaré muy cómoda con Kei-Kun aquí_ ´´

* * *

Mutsumi estaba en las aguas termales , relajándose pero tomando cuidado de no dormirse o desmayarse para evitar ahogarse. Por suerte Tama-chan estaba con ella, la tortuga de aguas termales alegremente nadando cercas de ella.

Reclinándose un poco en una piedra ,Mutsumi repetía los eventos del día en su cabeza.

_´´ Ara, creo que ambos debemos bañarnos ´´_

_´´ Quieres decir juntos ?´´_

_´´ No necesariamente Kei-kun , podemos tomarlos por separado…a menos que quieras la opción anterior ´´_

´´ No debo ser tan directa con el.´´- Mutsumi se dijo a si misma -´´ No quiero que el piense mal de mi, además que aun no recuerda quien soy aun ´´.

Sin embargo la otra parte de su mente decía lo contrario -´´ Pero después de todo, entre mas rápido se fije en mi mejor ´´.- Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero se desvaneció al recordar que posiblemente Naru también tenia sentimientos por el. Traicionarla y robarle a Kei-kun era algo que no quería hacer, pero también deseaba estar con el.

´´ Tu que piensas Tama-chan ?´´

La tortuga de aguas termales dejo de nadar por un instante para tornar a ella y decir un simple Myu, después resumió sus actividades.

´´ Tomare eso como un si ´´- Cerrando los ojos Mutsumi pensó en el encargado y de sus paraderos, sin saber que el se estaba acercando rápidamente a ella. Seguido por un largo choque, Keitaro emergió de las aguas termales después de caer debido al golpe que Naru le dio.

´´ O dios, por lo menos esta vez caí en las aguas termales ´´- Keitaro decía, pero luego volteo y vio a Mutsumi con una pequeña toalla, que debido a que estaba empapada esta se le pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su figura semidesnuda.

´´ Ara, no sabia que tenias tantas urgencias de bañarte conmigo Kei-kun ´´- Mutsumi le dijo sin molestarse en cubrir lo que la semitransparente toalla no cubría.

Teniendo otro derrame masivo de sangre Keitaro intento alejar sus ojos de la hermosa figura de Mutsumi pero fallo miserablemente. -´´ Discúlpame Mutsumi-san. No fue mi intención.´´- Keitaro dijo , con una fuerza misteriosa impidiéndole cerrar sus ojos o girar.

_Dios, estoy seguro de que Mutsumi ahora piensa que soy un pervertido_ – Keitaro pensó ,pero vio que Mutsumi no estaba enojada, de hecho estaba sonriendo – _Bueno ,gracias a dios que por lo menos no esta Naru o Motoko aquí._

Y por sus palabras dichas personas estaban entrando a las aguas termales, conversando normalmente ambas se detuvieron y sus rostros mostraron furia al ver al encargado del dormitorio , para ellas, intentando espiar a Mutsumi y a ellas mismas.

´´ URASHIMA, PERVERTIDO ´´

La combinación del golpe de Naru y la espada de Motoko (por que siempre lleva su espada a las aguas termales? ) mandaron al encargado a orbitar la superficie del planeta.

´´ POR QUE A MI ?´´- El ronin se preguntaba a si mismo mientras volaba lejos de ahí.

* * *

Horas mas tarde:

´´ Listo, ya termine ´´

Mutsumi se dijo a si misma después de redactar los eventos de hoy en un cuaderno, desde el primer sueño que tuvo con Keitaro ella decidió escribir esos eventos (las primeras hojas redactando en todo detalle el sueño que tuvo 2 días antes).

Guardando el cuaderno en un lugar secreto, para evitar que alguien lo encontrara , procedió a prepararse a dormir.

Desvistiéndose, ya que es mas cómodo para ella dormir desnuda ,se introdujo a su cama. Tama-chan aterrizando ligeramente en su cabeza.

´´ _Tomando en cuenta los accidentes de Keitaro_ (el clásico mano en pecho o mano en pierna que el encargado de alguna manera logro en el transcurrido del día con Mutsumi ) _estoy segura que poco a poco se fijara en mi ´´._

Con esa idea el sueño lentamente llego a ella. Ya mañana será otro día.

* * *

Otro capitulo arriba, se que son algo cortos pero entre mas cortos mas capítulos (y mas rápido actualizo jeje) además que le falto algo de acción como al capitulo anterior pero habrá tiempo de eso después.

Antes que nada, agradezco a mis primeros lectores:

Arima Soichiro JI

Han-Ko

Major Mike Powell III

En fin pongan sus reviews o quejas (si los agradezco y me motivan a seguir) después de todo un amigo una vez me dijo : ´´ escribir fics es mas que recibir una gran cantidad de reviews, es el sentimiento de escribir algo por tu cuenta que otros aprecien. ´´

Aun así no me molestarian varios reviews, en fin hasta el siguiente update.


	3. Segundo día : Estudiar Juntos

Disclaimer : Yo no soy dueño de Love Hina o cualquier personaje que use en este fic (todo lo legal me da igual pero bueno)

Una vez mas, gracias por los reviews.

´´ ´´- Dialogo de personajes

_Cursiva_ – Pensamientos

Letras subrayadas – palabras remarcadas

* * *

_Segundo día : Estudiar Juntos_

Luz del día entraba por la ventana del cuarto del dormitorio Hinata, lentamente bañando el cuerpo de una hermosa joven de Okinawa.

Dicha joven era Mutsumi Otohime ,quien hace unos días estaba dispuesta a esperar al año que entra para realizar el examen de entrada a Toudai y así como excusa volver a ver al joven con quien hizo la promesa de reencontrarse en dicha universidad.

Sin embargo , por un simple sueño , ella decidió no esperar y fue a reencontrarse con el para así poder estar juntos nuevamente.

Una tarea no fácil, ya que dicho joven ha olvidado la identidad de su prometida. Claro que el aun recuerda la promesa, lo único que lo motiva para seguir intentando entrar a Toudai después de fallar 3 veces seguidas, pero después de 15 años la identidad de su joven prometida se perdió con el tiempo. Al escuchar esto Mutsumi se entristeció cuando el no la recordó, pero el hecho de que el siga siendo fiel a la promesa le dio a ella esperanza de que al entrar a Toudai el finalmente la recordara.

Mientras dormía una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, en su sueño tanto ella como Keitaro finalmente habían entrado a Toudai:

´´ Ara, finalmente lo conseguimos ´´- Mutsumi le decía a Keitaro mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la universidad. Una suave brisa circulaba por sus alrededores.

´´ Así es Mutsumi-san. ´´- Keitaro le respondió con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos ´´ Aun no puedo creerlo. Quien diga que la cuarta no es la vencida esta equivocado ´´.

´´ Por cierto, Kei kun …´´- Mutsumi le dijo, acercando su rostro con el de el -´´ Dime, no tenias que encontrarte con cierta ''_persona''_. ´´

´´ Huh ?´´

´´ Tu sabes ´´- Mutsumi respondió, esta vez poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello -´´Cierta ''_joven''_ a quien le ''_prometiste_'' ver de nuevo cuando entraran a Toudai ''juntos''.´´- Mutsumi le repitió, esta vez enfatizando sus palabras.

Keitaro finalmente comprendió a que se refería- ´´ A si claro la joven de mi promesa ´´- Keitaro respondió, rascándose la nuca -´´ Lo único que falta es encontrarla, pero por donde empezare?´´

´´ Y si te dijera, que ella esta mas cercas de lo que crees ´´.- Mutsumi le dijo, esta vez sus labios separados solo por unos centímetros. -´´ Si ella resultara ser alguien a quien tu ya conoces ´´.

´´ Alguien a quien ya conozco ´´- Keitaro dijo, no despegando sus ojos de los de ella.

´´ Ahora recuerdo quien es!´´.

Mutsumi se alegro al instante y lo abrazo al escuchar esas palabras . -´´ Kei kun, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar…´´

´´ Naru !´´

´´ Naru? ´´- Mutsumi repitió después de oír a Keitaro.

Al instante Keitaro la soltó y se dirigió hacia dicha pelirroja que estaba a unos pasos de su posición.

´´ Naru, finalmente cumplimos nuestra promesa ´´.

´´ Asi es Keitaro, finalmente estamos juntos de nuevo ´´- Lentamente Naru y Keitaro acercaron sus rostros para culminar en un apasionado beso mientras Mutsumi los veía desde su posición. Mutsumi intento hablar pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, sus pies no respondían sus comandos , ella no tuvo mas opción mas que ver ese evento sin siquiera poder cerrar los ojos para evitar ver esa escena frente a ella.

Después de varios minutos , que para Mutsumi fue un infierno, ambos dejaron de besarse para recuperar su aliento.

´´ Nos vamos ´´- Naru le dijo a Keitaro quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Tomándose de las manos ambos se fueron rápidamente perdiéndose de vista.

Mutsumi cayo de rodillas, impotente para intervenir ,lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar lagrimas amargas. - ´´ no Kei kun, por favor no me dejes…´´

´´ …no Kei kun, por favor no me dejes…´´

Mutsumi repetía una y otra vez mientras dormía, Tama-chan al ver su estado intento despertarla. Finalmente la tortuga logro su cometido al ponerse en su cabeza y jalando unos de sus cabellos, Mutsumi abrió sus ojos llorosos y se sentó de golpe.

´´ _Fue un sueño_ ´´-Limpiándose las lagrimas, Mutsumi dirigió su vista al reloj despertador-´´_6:10, Ahora o nunca _´´- poniéndose una bata se dirigió al cuarto de su amado, decidida a profesarle de una vez por todas quien era ella en realidad.

Rápidamente dirigiéndose al cuarto del encargado ella abrió de un jalón la puerta:

´´Kei kun yo´´- Mutsumi se detuvo de repente. A excepción de las sabanas arrugadas, parecía que Keitaro se había levantado por lo menos hace una hora. Las imágenes de Keitaro y Naru amenazaban por resurgir en su mente.

´´ Myu ´´

Mutsumi dirigió su vista hacia tama-chan que flotaba cercas de ella, con su aleta hacia arriba.

´´ O, tama-chan. Tu no crees que mi pesadilla se haga realidad verdad?´´.

´´ Myu ´´- La tortuga de aguas termales repitió, esta vez apuntando varias veces hacia arriba. Mutsumi pensó que tama se refería al cuarto de Naru, sin embargo una vez que estuvo atenta ella pudo oír sonidos provenientes del techo. Registrando el sonido, poco a poco lo reconoció. -´´_Alguien esta en el techo reparando algo_ ´´.- Sabiendo que solo el encargado se dedicaba a las labores de reparación , Mutsumi se dirigió hacia el techo de Hinata. Tama-chan de vuelta recostada en su cabeza.

Sin duda Keitaro estaba en la azotea, al parecer reparaba el hoyo por donde salio ayer. -´´ _O mas bien dicho, el hoyo por el que Naru lo lanzo_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó. Lentamente acercándose para sorprenderlo Mutsumi lo saludo.

´´ Buenos días Kei kun ´´

Keitaro casi cae de la azotea , sorprendido por la repentina compañía. Viendo quien era, Keitaro recobro su compostura. -´´ OH , Mutsumi-san. Buenos días igualmente ´´.

Viendo que el estaba bien y que el sueño solo era eso, un sueño, Mutsumi decidió seguir guardando el silencio hasta que Keitaro se fijara en ella y olvidara a Naru. De lo cual ella se encargaria de lo mas rapido posible.

Keitaro vio que estaba muy pensativa así que decidió romper el silencio .

´´ Mutsumi , estas bien?´´

Mutsumi dejo de pensar y se dirigió a el. -´´ si Kei kun , todo esta bien ´´- Mutsumi respondió, con su clásica sonrisa sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo ,Keitaro noto que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, producto de que estaba llorando no hace mucho.

´´ _De seguro se debe a que acaba de levantarse_…´´- Keitaro pensó, descartando la idea anterior.

´´ Pero dime, porque estas reparando el techo a tan tempranas horas?´´- Mutsumi pregunto.

´´ Bueno, es que hoy saldré temprano y el techo necesita estar listo. Pero dime Otohime, tu porque te levantas tan temprano? ´´.

´´ Ara, bueno es que yo también saldré hoy.´´- Mutsumi respondió, excluyendo la parte en que ella estaba buscándolo para revelar su identidad.

Decidiendo cambiar de tema ella hablo.- ´´ Haces mucho por el dormitorio Hinata sin esperar recompensa, verdad? ´´

´´ Si , así es ´´- Keitaro dijo, limpiándose el sudor. -´´ Es mi deber como encargado, además el que me dejen vivir aquí es suficiente para mi ´´.

´´ Aun así, no te gustaría que se te compensara ´´- Mutsumi le dijo al confundido encargado.

´´ Compensara? ´´

´´ Así es Kei kun…´´- Mutsumi le dijo, inclinándose levemente hacia el. -´´ Tal vez de alguna forma, no lo se…´´

Keitaro no escuchaba ninguna palabra que ella decía , su mente solo estaba enfocada en una cosa: el escote de Mutsumi. Debido a su posición y a que solo usaba una bata, el escote de Mutsumi estaba a toda plenitud para que Keitaro lo apreciara. Tomo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por su parte para controlar sus manos que parecían adquirir vida propia para intentar tocarle el busto a Mutsumi.

Mutsumi ,atrás de su sonrisa pensaba otra cosa. Ella se inclino a propósito para darle ese espectáculo a Keitaro. - ´´ _Al parecer, le gustaron_…´´.

Sin aviso alguno una tercera persona los interrumpió. -´´ Urashima sempai, Otohime sempai, el desayuno esta, aaaahhhh…´´.

Tanto Keitaro como Mutsumi voltearon a ver a la joven residente de Hinata, Shinobu por su parte salio corriendo como suele hacer después de ver a su querido sempai en una _situación comprometedora_ con otra mujer.

´´ Shinobu espera…´´- Keitaro la llamo pero ella ya se había ido. -´´ Lo siento Mutsumi, después hablamos. Por ahora debo explicarle a ella que lo que vio fue un accidente.´´.

´´ Si claro, te entiendo Kei kun. Luego hablamos ´´.

Una vez dicho, Keitaro se fue tras Shinobu dejando atrás a Mutsumi. Por su parte ella ya había sido testigo de las reacciones de Shinobu, pero ahora ella pensó algo nuevo.- ´´ _Al parecer Shinobu estima mucho a Kei kun. No pensé que ella también fuera competencia para mi_…´´

* * *

Por otra parte, Keitaro buscaba a la joven cocinera de Hinata para explicarle que la comprometedora situación que ella presencio solo fue un accidente.

´´ Shinobu escúchame : yo no estaba viendo el escote de Mutsumi _bueno no a propósito ´´- _Keitaro dijo, dejando la ultima parte en su mente. Sin embargo no noto a cierta kendoista que se dirigía a la azotea para realizar sus catas diarias.

´´ Urashima!´´

La piel de Keitaro se helo al oír a Motoko -´´ Ho… hola Motoko, buenos días…´´.

´´ Silencio Urashima ´´- Motoko ordeno, haciendo que Keitaro retrocediera por temor- ´´Otohime-san no tiene ni un día de llegada aquí y tu ya le has faltado al respeto con tus perversiones.´´

´´ Motoko, no es lo que piensas…´´- Keitaro intento explicarle pero ya estaba en pleno viaje debido al golpe de la espada de Motoko. Mientras el volaba por los cielos, Keitaro se preguntaba una sola cosa:

´´ Diablos, como lo hace?´´

* * *

Momentos después:

Todos los habitantes de Hinata lentamente se reunían para desayunar. Primero Motoko Shinobu y Su , ya que tenían que ir a sus respectivas escuelas. Luego Naru y Mutsumi, seguidas por Haruka. Finalmente Kitsune, quien parecía tener resaca de anoche.

´´ Bueno, a comer ´´- Su inmediatamente se abalanzo a su plato ,pero Shinobu la detuvo.

´´ No Su. Hay que esperar a Sempai ´´.- Shinobu le dijo, mientras que Su intentaba llegar a su plato.

Motoko entonces hablo -´´ No creo que sea prudente esperar a Urashima, se esta haciendo tarde y de seguro el tardara en llegar ´´- Dijo la estudiante de Kendo, de antemano sabiendo el porque de la ausencia del encargado.

´´ Motoko tiene razón ´´- Naru dijo -´´ de seguro ese pervertido esta intentando espiar a alguien en las aguas termales ahora mismo ´´.

Al oír esto Mutsumi hablo. -´´ Te equivocas Naru ´´.

´´ Como sabes Otohime?´´.

´´ Ara fácil, primero que nada el no es así ´´- Mutsumi le dijo al grupo, y antes de que pudieran hablar ella siguió. -´´ Además todas estamos aquí, cierto?´´

Todas permanecieron calladas después de oírla , en especial Naru quien fue la primera en acusarlo. -´´ Tienes razón Mutsumi , creo que esta vez me equivoque sobre Keitaro ´´.

Justo en esos momentos dicho encargado cayo del techo, justamente en su lugar a lado de Mutsumi y Shinobu. -´´ Siento la tardanza ´´- Keitaro dijo, limpiándose los escombros.

´´ Bueno, ya que este pervertido llego podemos comenzar ´´- Naru dijo y entonces todos empezaron a comer. Tanto Mutsumi como Haruka y Shinobu notaron que Naru parecía haber olvidado lo que Mutsumi dijo momentos atrás, pero decidieron no comentar al respecto. Keitaro , por su parte , ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así, así que no le molesto mucho.

Después de terminar de desayunar,las mas jóvenes habitantes se dirigieron a clases, no sin antes que Su _jugara_ un poco con Keitaro. Dichos juegos consistentes en que los mecha tama de Su persiguieran al encargado , intentando dispararle con armas montadas en sus caparazones. Haruka se dirigió al café para empezar el día, mientras que Kitsune a la sala para ver las carreras de caballos o dormir hasta el mediodía.

Mutsumi se dirigía a su cuarto, acompañada por tama chan , para prepararse a salir como le había mencionado anteriormente a Keitaro. Justo cuando llego a su puerta fue interceptada por Naru.

´´ Disculpa Otohime, no te gustaría estudiar un poco conmigo, tu sabes; para pasar el tiempo. ´´.

´´ Ara, lo siento Naru, pero tengo que salir. Tal vez otro día ´´.

Dicho esto Mutsumi recogió sus pertenencias y salio del cuarto, dejando a Naru a solas. Mutsumi pensando -´´ _Después de lo que dijiste de Kei kun , por el momento no puedo fingir que todo esta bien entre tu y yo Naru _´´

Por su parte Naru se pregunto a si misma ´´ Salir. Pero a donde? ´´.

Mientras tanto, el ronin de 2 años, Keitaro Urashima, también se preparaba a salir a sus clases de preparación para el examen de Toudai. Checando sus pertenecías una ultima vez se dirigió a la salida.

´´ _Bien, ya arregle el hoyo en el techo por donde Naru me lanzo ayer. Pero por desgracia Motoko ya creo otro conmigo hoy, caray tendré que comprar mas material para arreglarlo_…´´

´´ Hola kei kun, ya vas de salida ´´.

Keitaro dejo de pensar al escuchar a Mutsumi frente a la puerta de salida. Ella vestida con su vestido café naranja y blusa verde. Tama chan placidamente sobre su cabeza.

´´ Si, ahora mismo me disponía a salir. Ahora que lo recuerdo ,tu también vas a salir verdad Mutsumi?´´.

´´ Así es. Dime, por que no vamos juntos, yo tomare el metro rumbo a la ciudad ´´.

´´ Que coincidencia yo también. Entonces, nos vamos ´´.- Así ambos se fueron a tomar el metro sin saber que cierta pelirroja los observaba desde su habitación.

* * *

Durante el viaje en el metro ambos ronins , por ser temprano , tuvieron suerte de encontrar asientos libres y además no había casi nadie a bordo del metro. Mutsumi , con el pretexto de tener algo de sueño , aprovecho y reclino su cabeza en el hombro de Keitaro, disfrutando la proximidad y tranquilidad.

Keitaro, por su parte, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Recordando los _pequeños_ incidentes que ha tenido con Mutsumi, como verla en las aguas termales ayer y hoy en la mañana cuando le vio el escote, trato de sacar ciertas ideas que amenazaban por surgir en su mente.

Sin embargo otra parte de su mente solo se dejo llevar.

_´´ Que digo, esto es… agradable_ ´´- Keitaro finalmente se relajo y disfruto del viaje, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Mutsumi para incrementar la proximidad. Mutsumi sintió esto y coloco su brazo en el pecho de Keitaro. Ambos pasaron el resto del viaje en esa cómoda posición, mentalmente deseando que no terminara.

Una vez que llegaron a su parada ambos, renuentemente, abandonaron la posición que tenían y descendieron del metro dirigiéndose a su destino, que una vez mas por casualidad resulto ser por la misma ruta.

´´ Vaya, dos veces en el mismo día no crees Otohime ´´.

´´ Si, que casualidad ´´- Mutsumi le respondió a Keitaro -´´ Por cierto Kei kun, no tienes que ser muy formal conmigo. Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre ´´.

´´ Si tienes razón Oto.. digo Mutsumi ´´- Keitaro dijo, sonrojando un poco. -´´ Por cierto, no me has dicho a donde te diriges Mutsumi ´´.

´´ Bueno, me dirijo a…´´- Mutsumi se detuvo de repente y sintió que perdía fuerzas. -´´…Ara´´.

Keitaro noto esto e inmediatamente corrió a lado de Mutsumi para atraparla antes de que cayera al piso por uno de sus desmayos.

* * *

Momentos después:

Ambos estaban en un parque cercano, reposando hasta que Mutsumi despertara. Ella descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Keitaro. Tama chan reposada encima de la cabeza de Keitaro.

´´ _Bueno, ya se me hizo tarde pero no importa_…´´- Keitaro pensó viendo la hora. Después su atención se dirigió hacia la joven que estaba cómodamente descansando en el.

La belleza de Mutsumi parecía intensificarse mientras ella dormía: su larga y suave cabellera semi extendida alrededor de las piernas de Keitaro. Su perfecta piel sedosa y sus tentadores labios parecían atraer sus propios labios hacia los de ella. Lentamente Keitaro se fue acercando para saborear sus labios.

De golpe, Keitaro se detuvo al instante -´´ _Que estoy haciendo, aprovechándome así de Mutsumi mientras duerme …´´_- Pensó Keitaro -´´ _Pero bueno, ella ya me había besado antes, así que no habría mucho problema_.´´

Mutsumi empezó a recobrar conciencia justo después, Keitaro por su parte empujo la idea de besarla a la parte trasera de su mente… _por ahora_…

´´ Ara, donde estoy?´´

´´ En un parque cercas de donde caminábamos ´´- Keitaro le contesto -´´ Como te sientes?´´.

´´ Bien gracias ´´- Mutsumi respondió sin moverse de su lugar. - ´´ Discúlpame, al parecer a ambos se nos hizo tarde ´´.

´´ No te preocupes, por mi no hay problema. Tomate el tiempo que necesites Mutsumi ´´.

´´ Gracias. En ese caso podemos quedarnos así por unos minutos mas? ´´.

´´ Claro ´´- Keitaro respondió mientras Mutsumi se ponía cómoda, ya olvidado para el preguntarle hacia donde iba ella. -´´ _Ya cuando despierte ella me dirá_…´´

* * *

Después de media hora, ambos retomaron su curso. Mutsumi reclinada con el hombro de Keitaro mientras caminaban.

´´ Dime Mutsumi, es por aquí ?.´´

´´ Si, una calle hacia la izquierda. ´´- Mutsumi le respondió. Keitaro se ofreció para llevarla a su destino primero ,no tomando un no como respuesta.

Después de caminar algunos minutos mas Mutsumi reconoció el lugar. -´´ Mira , aquí es kei kun´´.

Keitaro levanto la mirada para ver el lugar, reconociéndolo de inmediato. -´´ Aquí es donde venias?´´.

´´ Si ,por que?´´

´´ Bueno es que…´´- Keitaro dijo algo nervioso -´´…yo también vengo aquí ´´.

Mutsumi torno su vista al lugar de preparación del examen de Toudai y después a Keitaro. -´´ Ara, tres veces en un día. Tal vez con suerte nos toque en el mismo salón, no lo crees.´´

Keitaro solo asintió con la cabeza, imaginándose que mas podría pasar el día de hoy…

* * *

Otro capitulo mas, como no siempre tengo oportunidad de acceder a Internet no puedo estar seguro cuanto tiempo puede pasar entre un update y otro, lo único que puedo decir es que sean pacientes , estos fics que escribo no mueren como muchos otros eso se los garantizo.

Según lo veo yo, Mutsumi suele aparentar que no le molesta mucho lo que le hacen las demás habitantes de Hinata a su querido Kei kun, pero por dentro ella debe molestarse (en especial con Naru) por eso decidí expresar como Mutsumi ,atrás de su angelical apariencia ,esta pensando en los maltratos que recibe el encargado.

En fin, hasta el siguiente update, no olviden poner un review por ahí.


	4. Segundo Beso

Disclaimer : Yo no soy dueño de Love Hina o cualquier personaje que use en este fic (todo lo legal me da igual pero bueno)

´´ ´´- Dialogo de personajes

_Cursiva_ – Pensamientos

Letras subrayadas – palabras remarcadas

* * *

_Segundo beso_

Para sorpresa de Keitaro, el día parecía no tener mas sorpresas. Una vez que llegaron a Toudai (donde varios estudiantes como ellos reciben clases para prepararse para el examen de admisión a dicha universidad) ambos se dirigieron al salón que se les fue designado.

´´ _Que suerte_…´´- Pensó Keitaro mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Toudai -´´_Generalmente no dejan entrar a los aspirantes después de mas de una hora de retraso_´´.

´´ Oigan, ustedes dos ´´.

Tanto Keitaro como Mutsumi se detuvieron en seco al oír esas palabras, justo atrás de ellos estaba uno de los guardianes de pasillo. - ´´ Los estudiantes no pueden estar fuera de los salones durante periodo de clases ´´.

´´ Si , lo sabemos ´´- Keitaro respondió, algo nervioso. Resignándose , el guardián del pasillo hablo.

´´ Tienen un pase para poder estar aquí, por lo menos?´´

´´ Bueno, de hecho es que ´´- Keitaro empezó a hablar, rascándose la nariz -´´ No somos estudiantes de aquí (_aun no por lo menos_), venimos a las clases de preparación de los exámenes de entrada ´´.

El guardián entendió a que se refería -´´ Ya veo, pero aun así el limite de tolerancia para llegar a las clases es de 10 minutos ´´- Luego miro el reloj que estaba en la pared -´´ Y ya paso mas de una hora. Lo siento pero tendrán que irse por hoy.´´

Keitaro iba a explicarle el porque de su tardanza, pero Mutsumi hablo primero. -´´ Si entendemos, ya vendremos a la siguiente clase ´´.

Dicho esto, el guardián se retiro mientras Mutsumi arrastraba a Keitaro de la mano hacia fuera.

* * *

Momentos despues:

Ambos ronin caminaban alrededor de los campos de Toudai, Keitaro pensando en los eventos anteriores mientras Mutsumi recordaba cierta pesadilla con algo de temor:

´´ _Bueno, Naru no se encuentra aquí… pero en el sueño ella apareció de repente_…´´

´´ Oye Mutsumi ´´

La voz de Keitaro interrumpió sus pensamientos . -´´ Si, que sucede Kei kun? ´´.

´´ Bueno, me preguntaba algo. Si le hubiéramos explicado que tuviste un desmayo de camino a la universidad de seguro te habrían dado permiso de quedarte a las cla…´´- Keitaro fue silenciado cuando Mutsumi poso su dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarlo.

´´ Kei kun… si le hubiera explicado eso ,estoy segura de que me dejarían entrar a las clases. Pero con lo estrictos que son los maestros , se que a ti no te hubieran dado esa oportunidad ´´.

´´ Pero…´´- Keitaro empezó, pero una vez mas Mutsumi lo silencio.

´´ Ademas , así no estarás solo por el momento. No lo crees?.´´- Mutsumi le dijo al ronin con una sonrisa que Keitaro no pudo contradecir.

Aceptando su razonamiento, Keitaro se dirigió a Mutsumi -´´ Bueno, ya que es temprano que crees que deberíamos hacer para matar tiempo ´´.

La cara de Mutsumi se ruborizo instantáneamente , pensando en muchas, **muchas** formas de pasar el tiempo. -´´ _Yo podría tener algunas ideas Kei kun_…´´ - Mutsumi pensó, pero decidió tomar una idea menos atrevida. -´´ Que tal si solo caminamos por los alrededores de la Universidad ´´.

´´ Bien por mi ´´- Keitaro respondió. Mutsumi tomo de la mano a Keitaro y así ambos caminaron por varios minutos en relativa paz. En todo el camino, Keitaro pensaba solo en una cosa:

´´ _Vaya ,es como si ambos estuviéramos en una cita_ ´´- Keitaro pensó con una sonrisa, pero después se desvaneció cuando recordó que una vez Naru le dijo que ninguna mujer cuerda saldría con el-´´ _Naru tiene razón, solo estoy fantaseando con algo que nunca pasara…_ ´´.

Mutsumi, por su parte , noto que Keitaro se veía deprimido desde hace unos momentos. Cuando estaba por preguntarle la razón de su depresión, Keitaro la jalo de la mano corriendo a toda velocidad. -´´ Keitaro, que sucede?´´.

´´ Atrás, debemos correr por nuestras vidas.´´- Keitaro le respondió a Mutsumi. Mutsumi torno hacia atrás para ver una vagoneta justamente detrás de ellos.

´´ Ara, sabrá el conductor que esta manejando sobre la acera ´´

La calmada reflexión de Mutsumi no tranquilizo a Keitaro ni a su desesperación por salvarse de ser atropellados por el conductor lunático. - ´´ _Momento, esto se me hace muy conocido _´´- Keitaro pensó.

Imágenes de la ultima vez que hizo el examen de aptitud para la entrada a Toudai pasaron por su mente, llegando a la universidad el ronin olvido su pase de entrada y mientras lo buscaba, la misma vagoneta que ahora los perseguía apareció de repente para perseguirlo por una buena parte de los alrededores de la universidad.

´´ _Ese día también fue la primera vez que vi a Mutsumi_…´´ -Keitaro pensó con nostalgia, recordando que choco de frente con ella en su desesperación por llegar a tiempo para hacer el examen, pero decidió parar de recordar y rápidamente retorno a sus intentos por salvarse a el mismo y aMutsumide la vagoneta.

Llegando a la parte sur de la Universidad, Keitaro encontró una posible forma de salvarse.

´´ Mutsumi, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer ´´.

´´ A que te refieres Keitaro? ´´ - Mutsumi pronto entendió a que se refería el cuando Keitaro salto al pequeño lago cercas de Toudai con ella. La vagoneta finalmente se detuvo, o mejor dicho, se estrello con un árbol.

Keitaro y Mutsumi resurgieron del pequeño lago, que para buena suerte de ambos ronin el agua estaba helada. Keitaro puso sus manos alrededor de si mismo para generar calor. Tama chan placidamente nadaba alrededor de ellos, sin que a la tortuga de aguas termales le importara el frió.

´´ Lo siento mucho Mutsumi, pero fue en lo único que pude pensar…´´- Keitaro torno a ella, pero se quedo enfocado en la blusa que Mutsumi llevaba puesta. Debido a que estaba empapada, la blusa dejaba a toda plenitud sus enormes senos, y gracias a lo frió que estaba el agua los pezones de Mutsumi estaban completamente erectos.- ´´ _Dios…no esta usando sostén ´_´

´´ Ara. Kei kun, estas bien? ´´

La parte inferior de Keitaro reacciono incluso con lo frió del agua, mientras que su parte superior se desangraba por la sangre que fluía sin parar por su nariz.

´´ Oigan, ustedes dos. Como esta el agua? ´´.

Keitaro y Mutsumi voltearon a ver al conductor de a vagoneta que hace unos momentos los perseguía , aparte de la pequeña fuente de sangre que chorreaba por su frente (_probablemente por chocar_), Keitaro reconoció al conductor.

´´ Usted es el que me entrego mi pase la otra vez verdad ´´- Keitaro respondió.

´´ Es cierto ,ahora te recuerdo. Eras aquel joven que buscaba desenfrenadamente su pase para el examen verdad.´´.- El conductor dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer no afectado por haber chocado hace unos momentos.

* * *

Momentos después:

Keitaro y Mutsumi se encontraban dentro de un cuarto en Toudai que posiblemente pertenecía al conductor de la vagoneta , múltiples estatuas, jarrones y tabletas estaban a sus alrededores.

´´ _Debe ser arqueólogo_ ´´- Keitaro pensó mientras acomodaba su sabana alrededor de si mismo para secarse y calentarse a la vez, el conductor les pidió que le dieran sus ropas mojadas para que las secaran en la lavandería de la universidad lo cual dejo a ambos en ropa interior.

Girando a su izquierda, Mutsumi hacia lo mismo para mantenerse caliente.

_´´ Es mi culpa que Mutsumi este empapada, debí pensar en otra solución para evitar la vagoneta. Será mejor que le pida disculpas_ ´´- Keitaro pensó

´´ Oye ,Mutsumi…´´.

Mutsumi acerco su cuerpo al de Keitaro mientras extendía su sabana y la de el alrededor de ambos, una vez hecho ella pego su cuerpo con el de el lo mas cercas posible. Cuando Keitaro estaba por preguntar por que hizo esto, lentamente sintió calor en su cuerpo.

´´ Ara, así ambos estaremos mas tibios ,no lo crees Kei kun?´´.

Keitaro tímidamente asintió, Mutsumi rodeo su cuerpo con sus manos, secretamente explorando alrededor de el. -´´ _Aprovechare ahora, ya que la próxima vez que este así de cercas de el sea puede que sea en un largo tiempo_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó.

La temperatura de Keitaro estaba rápidamente aumentando pero no por la proximidad ,sino por la forma en que Mutsumi lo tocaba. Parte de su mente disfrutaba el contacto que ella proveía, pero otra parte de el deseaba que terminara antes de que no pudiera controlarse. Debido al contacto de piel entre ellos, otra vez cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a cobrar vida.

´´ _Abajo, abajo. Por favor o Mutsumi podría darse cuenta_ ´´- El ronin repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus mandatos.

Justamente cuando Keitaro pensó que estaba a punto de sucumbir , el conductor de la vagoneta entro de vuelta al cuarto.

´´ Veo que ya están mas secos ´´- El les dijo mientras les entregaba a cada uno una taza con te caliente, Mutsumi renuentemente saco su mano debajo de la sabana para tomar la taza, Keitaro hizo lo mismo. -´´ tómenlo mientras esta caliente, su ropa estará seca en unos momentos ´´

´´ Gracias señor Noriyasu ´´.- Ambos ronin dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando que ambos sonrojaran por igual.

´´ Por favor, solamente llámenme Seta ´´- Seta respondió tomando asiento frente a ellos.

Mientras ambos jóvenes tomaban su te, Seta hablo -´´ Por cierto, que hacían nadando en el estanque?´´.

´´ Ara, pues estábamos evitando que nos atropellaras ´´

La franqueza de Mutsumi tomo por sorpresa a Seta y a Keitaro. -´´ Si, tienes razón. Uno de estos días debo aprender a conducir mejor ,verdad?´´- Seta dijo, rascándose la nuca como suele hacerlo Keitaro. -´´ en fin, solo quédense aquí por un rato mientras su ropa esta lista, yo estaré a lado clasificando unas piezas. Ahora vuelvo.´´

Una vez que Seta se retiro, Mutsumi dejo la taza en la mesa y retomo sus previas actividades, casi causando que Keitaro derramara su te en el piso. Tomando como respuesta que ella lo hacia para mantenerse calientes, el ronin una vez mas hizo lo posible para mantenerse tranquilo.

´´ _No pienses en nada pervertido , no pienses en nada pervertido, no pienses en nada pervertido_…´´

Mientras Keitaro repetía una y otra vez el mantra en su cabeza, Mutsumi pensaba en otra cosa:

´´ _Que bien se siente esto_ ´´- Mutsumi pensaba, lentamente excitándose - ´´ _Pero seria mejor si Kei kun no estuviera tan tenso, a que se deberá?´´_

Mientras Mutsumi continuaba con su exploración, una tercera persona apareció de repente.

´´ Oigan, que hacen aquí?´´.

´´ Eh, quien es…aaaahhhh´´- Una estatua fue lanzada directamente a Keitaro cuando giro a ver atrás. Mutsumi dejo de explorar y ayudo a Keitaro.

´´ Kei kun, estas bien?´´- Mutsumi removió la estatua ,revelando al ronin con una nariz rota. Una vez que Keitaro recobro conciencia , ambos vieron a una niña rubia de no mas de 7 u 8 años.

´´ Oigan, tontos ´´- La niña hablo -´´ Que hacen en el estudio de papi?´´.

´´ _Papi?_´´ - Keitaro pensó,-´´ acaso tu papa es Seta? ´´.

La niña le respondió a Keitaro lanzándole un jarrón en la cabeza. -´´ Es Profesor Seta Noriyasu para ti, tonto ´´.- La niña casi le grito, mientras Mutsumi los veía con su clásica sonrisa.

´´ Ara, que linda niña. ´´- Mutsumi comento -´´ No puedo esperar hasta tener hijos contigo Kei kun ´´

Tanto la niña , que estaba estrangulando a Keitaro, como el ronin mismo se sorprendieron por lo que Mutsumi acababa de decir.

´´ Disculpa Mutsumi ´´- Keitaro empezó a hablar -´´ que di, dijiste?´´

´´ Ara, que no puedo esperar hasta tener hijos, y tu Kei kun?´´.- Mutsumi respondió.

´´ Oh! ´´- Keitaro dijo -´´ Creí haber escuchado otra cosa ´´- Dijo el ronin, sorpresivamente dentro de si mismo el deseaba que lo que oyó primero fuera cierto.

Mutsumi ,atrás de su sonrisa, rápidamente cambio las palabras de la frase que se le había escapado. -´´ _Dios, por poco y revelo todo por esa pequeña metida de pata ´´_.

Mientras que la niña si había oído correctamente lo que la joven de Okinawa había dicho, preguntándose a si misma -´´ _Que ve ella en este tonto_?´´- Ignorándolo, ella retomo el estrangulo del ronin en cuestión.

Sin previo aviso, Seta regreso al cuarto. La niña dejo de estrangular al afligido ronin y se dirigió a el-´´ Papa ´´

´´ A, hola Sarah, no me habías dicho que saldrías temprano de clases hoy ´´.

´´ Si disculpa, se me olvido decirte.´´- Sarah le dijo, pero por la mirada macabra que le profesaba a Keitaro, el ronin supuso que Sarah había faltado a propósito hoy.

´´ En fin ´´- Seta dijo -´´ Aquí esta su ropa, ya la lavaron y secaron así que no se preocupen´´.

´´ Gracias ´´- Ambos ronin dijeron una vez mas al mismo tiempo, causando que se sonrojaran de nuevo.

´´ Bueno, ven Sarah. Dejemos a la pareja solos para que puedan cambiarse ´´- Seta dijo y cargando a Sarah, quien antes de irse le hizo otra seña a Keitaro, salieron del cuarto.

´´ Espere, no es así…´´- Keitaro intento corregirlo, pero ya habían salido del cuarto. Dejándolo pasar, Keitaro torno a Mutsumi- ´´ Bueno, yo esperare mi turno, Mutsumi tu puedes entrar al baño primero para vestirte…´´

Cuando Keitaro giro a ver a Mutsumi el pobre ronin casi muere de otro desangrado masivo al ver a Mutsumi removiendo la sabana de su cuerpo , dejando a plena vista su escultural cuerpo en tanga, ya que previamente no llevaba sostén.

Mutsumi al parecer no tenia problema con su estado de desnudez en frente de Keitaro y casi de una forma seductora ella se vistió, simulando que no había notado que Keitaro la estaba viendo. Cuando finalmente termino ella giro para ver a Keitaro en el piso pálido por falta de sangre.

´´ Bueno Kei kun, es tu turno ´´

Keitaro solo asintió con la cabeza y se arrastro al baño, algo que decepciono a Mutsumi.

´´ _Al parecer, aun es algo tímido_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó. Por la perilla de la puerta, Sarah escuchaba lo que decían allá adentro sin poder ver.

´´ Sarah, no escuches conversaciones ajenas ´´- Seta le dijo mientras el checaba unos exámenes pasados, el nombre de Mutsumi y el de Keitaro despertó el interés del arqueólogo.

Finalmente ambos ronin salieron del cuarto completamente vestidos, como de costumbre Sarah torturo a Keitaro, justo cuando salio Sarah tropezó al ronin haciendo que perdiera el balance. Keitaro ,en su desesperación, intento agarrar algo para no caerse y ese algo resulto ser Mutsumi, o mejor dicho uno de sus senos.

´´ Ara, Keitaro. Si quieres puedes tomar el otro para que no te caigas ´´- Mutsumi le dijo con toda tranquilidad al ronin, mientras este pedía disculpas y por instinto se preparaba para recibir un golpe de Naru o Motoko (aunque no recordó que ellos no se encontraban en Hinata)

´´ Ahora los recuerdo ´´- Seta exclamo, captando el interés de Mutsumi y Keitaro. -´´ Tu eres Mutsumi Otohime y Keitaro Urashima, verdad?´´

´´ Eh si, le dijimos nuestros nombres hace rato no ´´- Keitaro respondió.

´´ Si, lo que pasa es que recordé haber visto sus nombres en alguna parte y fue aquí ´´- Seta les mostró sus exámenes pasados.

´´ Y eso que tiene que ver? ´´- Mutsumi pregunto.

´´ Tu Mutsumi Otohime tienes el puntaje mas alto de los exámenes de admisión en la Universidad, pero olvidaste ponerle tu nombre por lo cual no entraste la ultima vez ´´

´´ Pero si el examen no tenia nombre, como supo cual era el de ella ´´- Keitaro le pregunto a Seta.

´´ Fácil, solo busque el examen con mas puntuación entre los 359 exámenes aparte y supuse que este era el de ella ´´- Seta respondió, causando que Keitaro y Sarah formaran la clásica gota de sudor, mientras que Mutsumi acepto su razonamiento.

´´ Y tu Keitaro Urashima …´´ - Seta dijo.

´´ Si, acaso aunque no pase yo también obtuve una calificación buena?´´- Keitaro pregunto con esperanzas.

´´ No, de hecho tu tuviste una de las calificaciones mas bajas en la historia de Toudai ´´- Seta respondió, causando que el ronin cayera al piso al estilo anime. -´´ Pero, aun así tienes potencial para pasar el examen.´´

Keitaro, al oír eso se levanto del piso-´´ A que se refiere Señor Noriyasu ´´.

´´ Por favor, solo dime Seta. En fin, a lo que me refiero es que ambos de ustedes tienen potencial de entrar a Toudai. Así que les tengo una proposición ´´.

´´ Una proposición ´´- Ambos ronin dijeron una vez mas al mismo tiempo, causando que se ruborizaran, algo que no paso desapercibido por Seta.

´´ Hable con el rector de Toudai, que resulta ser un viejo amigo, y le propuse esto: que ustedes dos vuelvan a hacer el examen de entrada en 2 meses y si lo pasan ,o por lo menos obtienen buenas calificaciones , ambos entrarían a estudiar inmediatamente, así no tendrían que esperar hasta el año entrante ´´.

La cara de Keitaro se alegro al instante al escuchar la proposición -´´ _Finalmente ,tengo otra oportunidad de entrar y re encontrarme con mi prometida_ ´´- Keitaro pensó, ignorante de que su prometida estaba mas cercas de lo que creía.

Mientras que Mutsumi lo veía como la perfecta oportunidad para tomar ventaja en ganar afecto de Keitaro sobre Naru ,mientras la pelirroja tendría que entrar hasta el año entrante.

´´ Bien, que dicen?´´

´´ Aceptamos ´´- Como de costumbre ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. En ninguna ocasión , debido a lo ignorante que es Keitaro, el no noto que Mutsumi se sonrojaba también

´´ Bien, ya que decidieron iré a decirle al rector. Ustedes prepárense y vengan conmigo en mes y medio para ponernos de acuerdo con los exámenes.´´- Dicho esto Seta se retiro con Sarah -´´ Nos vemos ´´.

´´ Si igualmente profesor Seta ´´- Ambos ronin se despidieron, Keitaro noto que Sarah le enseño el dedo pero no le importo, estaba muy feliz por la oportunidad que le acababan de dar.

´´ Bueno, nos vamos Kei kun?´´

La voz de Mutsumi lo saco de fantasear y el asintió con la cabeza, Mientras Tama chan se posaba en la parte superior de la cabeza del ronin, Mutsumi los guió hacia la salida tomada de la mano de Keitaro.

* * *

´´ Papa ´´- Sarah le dijo a Seta -´´ no se porque les ayudas a ellos dos, bueno por lo menos entiendo a Otohime san, pero a ese tonto?´´

´´ Fácil ´´- Seta le dijo con una sonrisa -´´ Puedo ver que inconscientemente ellos dos se sienten atraídos aunque no lo saben ( _o Keitaro no lo sabe por lo menos_) así que esta es la perfecta oportunidad para que se junten, ese es el por que ´´

´´ Pero cual es tu razón papa? ´´

Seta se detuvo por un momento, mirando hacia el horizonte-´´ Keitaro me recuerda a cierto tonto que ignoro a alguien muy especial para el hace varios años…´´- Seta dijo con nostalgia, mientras Sarah no comprendió a que ó quien se refería.

* * *

Esa noche, de vuelta a Hinata:

Ambos ronin le contaron a los habitantes de la propuesta de volver a hacer el examen de ingreso en dos meses. Kitsune decidió hacer una pequeña celebración para ellos dos, con tal de tomar hasta tarde. Mientras celebraban, cada habitante se dirigía a los dos ronin.

´´ Mucha suerte en el segundo intento sempais ´´- Shinobu dijo.

´´ Así es Keitaro ´´- Su complemento -´´ Y si de todos modos repruebas, siempre puedes quedarte aquí todos los días para que pruebes mis nuevos mecha tama ´´.

Keitaro se rió nerviosamente ante el peligro de jugar con ella y sus invenciones. Acto seguido, Motoko se dirigió a los dos.- ´´ Buena suerte para ambos ´´- Motoko hizo reverencia -´´ sin embargo estoy segura de que Otohime-san tiene mejor oportunidad de pasar el examen que Urashima ´´.

Los aires de confianza de Keitaro cayeron al piso por las palabras de Motoko, pero Mutsumi lo reconforto -´´ No te preocupes Kei kun, ya veras que si ambos nos esforzamos juntos lograremos entrar a Toudai´´.

Mientras todos la pasaban bien, Naru le mandaba miradas asesinas a Keitaro y Mutsumi, celosa de que esa oportunidad no fuera para ella también. Notando que Naru no había dicho nada, Keitaro se dirigió a ella.

´´ Naru, tu también puedes estudiar con nosotros. Es mas , si vamos a Toudai mañana y encontramos a …´´

´´ No necesito tu lastima , yo a diferencia de ti no necesito una segunda oportunidad para realizar el examen de entrada ´´.- Naru respondio.

´´ Pero Naru, es mejor si los tres estudiamos juntos ´´- Keitaro le dijo a Naru, mientras Mutsumi prefería que solo fueran ellos dos solos los que estudiaran.

´´ Estudia solo pervertido ´´- Naru mando al ronin contra la pared con uno de sus golpes y se marcho a su habitación corriendo.

´´ Debió haber tomar mucho ´´- Haruka comento, aunque sabia que eran celos lo que la pelirroja sentía.

Olvidado el incidente, todos los habitantes celebraron hasta tarde.

* * *

Dormitorio Hinata , 2: 35 AM.

La celebración continuo por gran parte de la noche hasta entrada la madrugada, siendo viernes incluso las residentes mas jóvenes se quedaron hasta el final. Shinobu y Su dormían placidamente en el sofá, después de las primeras copas ambas jóvenes perdieron conciencia.

Motoko se durmió sentada ,recostada en la pared. Sin saber que mañana tendría una terrible resaca como las que suele tener Kitsune. La tía Haruka se había retirado cercas de la 1 AM hacia su cuarto en la casa del te.

Kitsune se encontraba en el suelo, la ultima en caer por ebriedad. En sus sueños repitiendo el nombre del encargado de Hinata. Mientras que Naru no volvió a salir de su cuarto después del incidente pasado.

En la parte trasera del dormitorio, Keitaro , que era el mas sobrio por solo beber 4 copas, ayudaba a Mutsumi a llegar a su cuarto, ella tan ebria que muy a penas podía caminar. Entre la oscuridad, Keitaro encontró la puerta del cuarto de Mutsumi y procedió a ayudarla a su cama.

´´ Ya llegamos Kei kun…?´´- Mutsumi pregunto.

´´ Si, así es ´´- Prendiendo la luz del cuarto, el ronin se dio cuenta de que el cuarto al que acababa de entrar era en lugar a dudas el suyo, no el de Mutsumi. -´´ Bueno, creo que me equivoque de cuarto y te traje al mío por accidente jeje ´´- Keitaro dijo, sintiendo el efecto del alcohol.

Al oír eso, Mutsumi recobro fuerzas y para sorpresa del ronin lo dirigió hacia su cama. Después se tendió en la cama jalando consigo a Keitaro.- ´´ Pues no hay problema… ´´- Mutsumi le suspiro al oído -´´ …ambos podemos compartir el cuarto… y la cama…´´

Keitaro se recobro de la sorpresiva actitud de Mutsumi e intento pararse ,pero la joven lo retenía con fuerza en la cama -´´ Mu, Mutsumi, a que te refieres? ´´.

´´ A esto ´´- Mutsumi presiono sus labios con los de el, completamente silenciando al ronin. Keitaro al principio no supo que hacer ,pero después reacciono y regreso el beso. El ronin, a diferencia de la ultima vez que ella lo beso en la playa de Okinawa, esta vez exploro con su lengua y Mutsumi hizo lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos Mutsumi termino el beso, para desagrado de Keitaro. Pero su siguiente acción lo alegro aun mas, parándose de la cama Mutsumi se empezó a quitar la blusa.

´´ _Esto debe ser un sueño_ ´´- Keitaro pensó, recordando el beso y las manos de Mutsumi explorando su cuerpo y …-´´ _las copas que ambos tuvimos_!´´.

Antes de que Mutsumi pudiera quitarse la blusa, Keitaro la detuvo- ´´ Mutsumi, no podemos ´´.

´´ Por que?´´- Mutsumi pregunto, de repente su cara se entristeció -´´ Es Naru, verdad?´´

Viendo que Mutsumi estaba al punto del llanto, Keitaro hablo -´´ No, no es eso, es que ambos estamos ebrios y no quiero que hagas algo que no deseas ´´.

´´ Pero si lo deseo ´´- Mutsumi dijo-´´ He estado esperando por ti por mucho tiempo, creeme que si lo deseo ´´.

Al oír esto el mundo parecía desvanecerse alrededor de Keitaro, dejando solo al ronin y a la joven de Okinawa en el cuarto-´´ _Acaso Mutsumi se refiere a lo que yo creo_ ´´- Keitaro pensó - ´´ _Acaso es posible que, tal vez, ella me…ame_ ´´.

Recordando que estaba algo tomada, Keitaro sacudió la idea de su mente y se dirigió a ella:

´´ Mutsumi, será mejor que esperemos a otra ocasión cuando ambos estemos mas conscientes, no lo crees? . Mentiría si dijera que no deseo esto, pero tampoco quiero que este recuerdo sea algo que posiblemente lamentemos en el futuro.´´.- Mutsumi asintió con la cabeza, algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

´´ Bien, entonces será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación ´´- Cuando Keitaro se dispuso a pararse, Mutsumi lo retuvo en la cama otra vez.

´´ Podría quedarme contigo esta noche. Prometo que no haremos nada, pero solo …quiero quedarme así contigo...Kei kun ´´.

Viendo que no había nada de malo con eso, Keitaro asintió con la cabeza y apago las luces. Levantando la sabana de su cama, Mutsumi lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que Keitaro descanso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Mutsumi. Finalmente el ronin cubrió a ambos con la sabana.

´´ Buenas noches Mutsumi ´´

´´ Buenas noches Kei kun ´´

Mientras ambos ronin dormían placidamente, desde el agujero en el techo Naru había oído la conversión entera.

´´ _Kitsune tenia razón, Otohime solo vino aquí para estar con el_ ´´- Naru pensaba, mientras su mano formaba un puño -´´ _Pero si cree que yo nohare nada al respecto, esta muy equivocada. Keitaro será mío nada mas_ ´´.

* * *

Finalmente otro capitulo arriba. Como mencione anteriormente no siempre tengo acceso a Internet , lo cual explica el porque de mis tardanzas en actualizar mis fics pero aun así me esforzare para actualizar en cuando pueda.

Sin nada mas que agregar, agradezco sus reviews (y espero mas) y estén pendientes en estos días para el capitulo 5 (la relación entre Mutsumi y Keitaro irán aumentando mas rápido y se pondrán mas intensas a partir de ahora).

En fin, hasta el capitulo 5, no olviden dejar un review.


	5. Primera Cita

Disclaimer : Yo no soy dueño de Love Hina o cualquier personaje que use en este fic (todo lo legal me da igual pero bueno)

´´ ´´- Dialogo de personajes

_Cursiva_ – Pensamientos

Letras subrayadas – palabras remarcadas

* * *

_Primera Cita_

´´ Oh si ´´- Keitaro murmuraba mientras abrazaba su almohada -´´ sabia que nos encontraríamos de nuevo pero no que lo haríamos tan rápido…´´

En su sueño, Keitaro finalmente había logrado entrar a Toudai y además se reencontró con la joven con la que hizo la promesa. Todo iba normal hasta que dicha joven arrastro al ronin a un salón vació, cerro con llave la puerta y empezó a desvestirse y desvestirlo a el también. Aunque la cara de su prometida estaba oculta tras su cabello, la verdadera identidad de ella era lo ultimo que pasaba por la mente de Keitaro.

´´ No crees que deberíamos tomarlo con calma ´´- La parte racional de Keitaro logro tener voz, pero fue callada cuando su prometida lo besaba en el pecho -´´…creeme que esto es en lo que siempre he pensado, pero y si alguien entra al salón y…ouch ´´

La conciencia de Keitaro se materializo en otro Keitaro y este le dio un zape al verdadero Keitaro -´´ Cállate tonto, no ves que esto es solo un sueño, mejor aprovecha ´´.

´´ Un sueño ´´- el verdadero Keitaro dijo -´´ ósea que aun no encuentro a mi prometida ´´.

Mientras la conciencia asintió con su cabeza, la joven prometida finalmente decidió hablar:

´´ No te preocupes Kei kun, muy pronto nos reencontraremos ´´

´´ Kei kun? ´´- Keitaro dijo -´´ Un momento, por que me suena tan conocido. Acaso… mi… prometida… es…´´

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

La alarma tuvo el gran infortunio de despertar al ronin justo cuando estaba por recordar la identidad de su prometida, agarrando el reloj despertador, Keitaro lo lanzo por la ventana y resumió su manoseo de la almohada.

´´ _O bueno, tal vez el sueño termino antes de que recordara su identidad, pero por lo menos puedo seguir imaginando que esta almohada es ella_ ´´- Keitaro pensó mientras seguía recorriendo la almohada con sus manos. Por alguna razón la almohada parecía ser mas firme y al parecer poseía curvas como las de una mujer.

Sin embargo el ronin lo atribuyo a que seguía durmiendo -´´ _Si eso debe ser._´´- De pronto una de sus fantasías vino a su mente -´´ _Bueno, almohada o no, cuando volveré a tener un sueño como este_ ´´ - Keitaro empezó a masajear su almohada imaginando que masajeaba un par de enormes senos (fantasía creada en parte por Mutsumi y los constantes accidentes que han resultado con las manos de Keitaro sobre su pecho).

Algo que sorprendió a Keitaro fue que la almohada empezó a gemir de placer mientras el seguía con su fantasía. -´´ _Vaya, este sueño si que es real _´´- De repente la almohada puso su brazo alrededor de Keitaro y empezó a besar su cuello -´´ ESTO SI QUE ES REAL ! ´´.

La tabla que separa el cuarto de Keitaro y Naru se abrió revelando a la pelirroja -´´ Oye Keitaro podemos hablar …´´- Naru se detuvo y su visión se torno roja.

La voz de Naru despertó completamente a Keitaro. -´´ Que hace Naru en mi sueño…´´- Keitaro dijo, pero una vez que abrió los ojos entendió por que:

Todo este tiempo la almohada resulto ser en realidad Mutsumi, recapitulando la situación:

1- El esta en la misma cama que Mutsumi.

2- Sus manos están tocando sus senos.

Y 3- Naru acaba de sorprenderlo con, como dirían, las manos en la masa.

Lo cual iguala a -´´ O no ´´

´´ PERVERTIDO ´´

Cuando Mutsumi finalmente despertó, encontró a Naru en la posición de que acababa de dar uno de sus patentados golpes y de nuevo un hoyo en el techo.

´´ Buenos días Naru, que haces en mi cuarto ´´- como respuesta Mutsumi recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Naru -´´ acaso fue algo que dije?´´

* * *

Para cercas de las 10 AM todas las habitantes de Hinata finalmente se habían levantado y se reunieron en la sala, la mayoría con los contra efectos del día anterior. Los únicos habitantes sin resaca eran Naru, la tía Haruka, Keitaro y sorpresivamente Mutsumi, como hizo Mutsumi para resultar inafectada por el alcohol sigue siendo un misterio para todos los habitantes de Hinata hasta el día de hoy.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, y las demás habitantes estaban mas coherentes, la tía Haruka hizo un anuncio: -´´ Escuchen todos. Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, cada año en verano yo cierro el negocio del te en Hinata y abro el puesto que tengo en la playa. Por lo cual necesito que empaquen ya que nos vamos mañana ´´.

´´ Vaya ´´- Keitaro dijo -´´ No sabia que tenias un negocio en la playa tía Haruka ´´

Como respuesta, Haruka lo golpeo en la cabeza -´´ Solo Haruka, y si lo tengo. Pero como han pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos tu no lo sabias. Bueno ,ya no pierdan mas tiempo y arreglen sus asuntos antes de irnos mañana, entendido ´´.

´´ Si ´´- Todos los habitantes dijeron a la vez. Dicho esto Haruka se retiro a la casa del te, dejando a cada habitante con sus propios asuntos.

´´ No puedo creer que vayamos a la playa ´´- Shinobu dijo -´´ Me pregunto que llevare ´´.

´´ Tienes razón ´´- Kitsune exclamo -´´ Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también necesito comprar trajes de baño nuevos…_y tal vez poder tentar a Keitaro_ ´´.- Kitsune dejo la ultima parte en su mente.

Oyendo esto, Mutsumi pensó lo mismo -´´ _Si es buena idea, así tendré mas atención de Kei kun_ ´´.

Oyendo a cada chica hablar de comprar trajes de baño capto el interés de Keitaro que ahora poseía una mirada perdida, imaginando como se verían cada una de ellas, bueno todas menos Shinobu y Su, incluso el tenia autocontrol y respetaba edades.

´´ Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto frente a este pervertido ´´- Motoko dijo, después extrajo su espada de su funda y la apunto a un aterrorizado Keitaro -´´ Dime en que estabas pensando ahora, o no tendré piedad contigo ´´.

Keitaro intento pensar en algo que decir pero no encontró nada -´´ _Si les digo que las imaginaba en trajes de baño, estoy seguro que Motoko es capaz de ,gulp, castrarme_ ´´.

Sin embargo para buena suerte del ronin, Mutsumi intercedió por el. -´´ Estoy segura de que Kei kun estaba pensando en que cosas llevar, también en los libros que estudiaremos para nuestro segundo intento de entrada a Toudai ´´.

Motoko aun no estaba convencida pero lo dejo pasar, por ahora, al igual que las demás habitantes, sin embargo Naru estaba una vez mas furiosa por lo que dijo Mutsumi -´´ _Como le gusta a esta presumir lo del examen_ ´´

´´ Si eso es ´´- Keitaro dijo, luego checo su reloj -´´ Vaya que hora es, será mejor que haga lo que Mutsumi dijo, es decir , lo que iba a hacer jeje ´´.

Una vez que termino la humillación diaria del ronin, cada una partil por su lado dejando a ambos ronin solos.

´´ Gracias Mutsumi, si no fuera por ti no quiero ni pensar en lo que me harían ´´.

´´ De nada Kei kun ´´- Mutsumi respondió con su clásica sonrisa -´´ Pero dime, por que tuviste problemas en responderle a Motoko, dime en que pensabas? ´´- Mutsumi pregunto, ella ya de antemano se imaginaba en que pensaba el, pero decidió jugar un poco con preguntarle.

´´ Bueno yo este tu sabes yo este…´´- Keitaro se vio de vuelta en el mismo predicamento de hace unos momentos.

Divertida con su reacción, Mutsumi decidió dejar de jugar con el. Poniendo su dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo, Mutsumi hablo. -´´ No te preocupes Kei kun, solo jugaba un poco contigo ´´

´´ Jugando? ´´- Pregunto Keitaro -´´ Ah que alivio, pero no lo hagas tan seguido. Bueno mejor me voy a mi cuarto a estudiar y empacar.´´

Keitaro se dirigio a su cuarto, perose detuvo a medio caminoal pensar en algo-´´Por cierto Mutsumi, no te gustaría estudiar un rato conmigo ´´

Nada le gustaría mas a Mutsumi que estar sola con el en el mismo cuarto , estudiando claro, pero tenia otros asuntos pendientes que tenia que arreglar el día de hoy antes del viaje del dia siguiente-´´ Lo siento pero hoy no puedo, tengo algo que hacer antes de mañana, pero cualquier otro día aceptare tu oferta ´´

´´ Bueno, esta bien. Nos vemos ´´- Keitaro se retiraba a su cuarto pero Mutsumi tenia algo que decir antes de irse.

´´ Por cierto Kei kun, me debes una ´´.

´´ Te debo una ´´- Dijo un confundido Keitaro -´´ si tienes razón, pero que deseas que haga por ti Mutsumi?´´

´´ _O, muchas cosas que ni imaginas_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó mientras se ruborizaba un poco. Calmándose ella dijo - ´´ Ara ,no lo se, pero ya pensaremos en algo. Nos vemos ´´.

Tama chan salio de quien sabe donde y se poso sobre la cabeza de Mutsumi, después ambas se fueron. Resignándose, Keitaro se dirigió a su cuarto a empacar y a una aburrida sesión de estudio, o por lo menos lo intento ya que otro asunto ocupaba su mente:

´´ _Me pregunto si Mutsumi recuerda lo que dijo anoche_ ´´- Keitaro pensaba :

´´ _Bueno, ambos estábamos algo tomados lo cual puede atribuir a lo que dijo, pero con la forma en que actúa conmigo , aparte de Shinobu, solo ella me trata con dignidad. Pero por otro lado ella actúa amable con todos. Pero de nuevo, con lo que me dice de repente y la forma en que me tocaba ayer cuando esperábamos a que nuestra ropa secara_…´´

Sabiendo que no estudiaría nada, Keitaro cerro el libro y se dio por vencido. -´´ Mutsumi Otohime…si que eres única…´´

Después de mas o menos unos 10 minutos alguien toco su puerta.

´´ Esta abierto pasa ´´

De repente Naru cayo de arriba ,por el hoyo que conecta sus cuartos, sorprendiendo a Keitaro.

´´ A Naru, eras tu. Creí que alguien tocaba mi puerta ´´.

´´ Vaya que serás tonto ´´- Naru le dijo al ronin -´´ que no distingues del techo y la puerta´´.

´´ Si tienes razón ´´- Keitaro respondió rascándose la nuca -´´ Pero en que te puedo ayudar? ´´

´´ Tu en nada inut…´´- Naru dijo pero se detuvo en media sentencia -´´ _debo recordar para que vine aquí_ ´´

Mientras Keitaro esperaba a que ella hablara, Naru reorganizo sus pensamientos y hablo:

´´ Keitaro ´´- Naru dijo con voz calmada, algo que Keitaro jamás espero de ella -´´ No te gustaría salir hoy conmigo para celebrar tu reciente oportunidad de entrar a Toudai.´´

Keitaro no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, -´´ _Acaso Naru me esta invitando a una cita! ´´_

´´ Y bien, que decides?´´- Naru pregunto.

´´ CLARO QUE ACEPTO SALIR CONTIGO EN UNA CITA ´´

´´ No es una cita PERVERTIDO ´´- Naru lanzo a Keitaro contra la pared con uno de sus golpes. Una vez que Keitaro se recupero Naru hablo de nuevo. -´´ Bueno, veme en 5 minutos en la puerta de entrada. Y NO PIENSES EN HACER ALGUNA DE TUS PERVERSIONES ENTENDIDO ´´

Keitaro meramente asintió con la cabeza mientras Naru salía para prepararse, una sonrisa adorno su cara -´´ _Bien, al parecer Keitaro aun sigue estando locamente interesado en mi y no en Otohime, ahora me encargare de que siga así_ ´´.

Con esa idea en la mente Naru se marcho para prepararse , sin saber que todo lo que había planeado esa noche se vendría abajo.

* * *

Hora y media después:

´´ Ya llegamos ´´

Mutsumi, Shinobu y Kitsune anunciaron después de llegar de su viaje de compras de lo que necesitarían en su viaje de mañana. En la sala estaban Motoko y Su para recibirlas. Motoko declino las compras diciendo que no necesitaba nada mientras que Su ya tenia lo necesario en su cuarto junto con varios ''juguetes '' de playa para jugar con Keitaro.

Mientras Shinobu se dirigía a empacar y Kitsune a beberse las botellas de sake que recién compro, Mutsumi se dirigió a Motoko.

´´ Disculpa Motoko, sabes donde esta Kei kun y Naru?´´

La kendoista torno a ella y respondió -´´ Los vi salir juntos hace unas horas, hacia donde lo desconozco ´´.

´´ Fueron a una cita ´´- La alegre voz de Su intervino en la conversación, por suerte Shinobu no estaba presente para oírla y sobreexagerar como suele hacerlo. -´´ Hace rato los vi salir arreglados, además oí a Keitaro decir cita ´´.

´´ No lo creo ´´- Motoko dijo -´´ No es posible que alguna mujer, en especial Naru, acepte salir con alguien como Urashima, quien solo aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para manosearla ´´.

Mientras Su y Motoko hablaban Mutsumi se quedo sin palabras, para ella fue como si una aguja perforara su corazón. -´´ _Será cierto…sabia que kei kun tenia sentimientos por Naru pero pensé que tenia tiempo para hacer que se fijara en mi_ ´´

´´ Otohime san, te encuentras bien? ´´- Motoko pregunto después de que Mutsumi se había quedado callada por un tiempo.

´´ Si estoy bien, solo pensaba…´´- Mutsumi respondió ,poniendo su mascara alegre de nuevo. Al parecer Motoko le creyó, pero alguien mas que estaba viéndolas sabia lo que Mutsumi realmente pensaba.

´´ Y dime, no dijeron a que hora llegarían? ´´.- Mutsumi pregunto.

En ese justo momento Naru entro por la entrada principal, ninguno de los residentes en la sala se atrevieron a dirigirle la palabra a la pelirroja por miedo a la mirada de furia que tenia en los ojos. Así como llego, Naru se retiro a su cuarto a toda velocidad.

Mientras Mutsumi, Motoko y Su veían el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja, las 3 se preguntaban que seria de Keitaro y si el tenia que ver con su actitud.

Acto seguido, el ronin entro a Hinata por la misma puerta que Naru. La diferencia es que en vez de entrar furioso el entro triste y desilusionado. Ignorando a las 3 jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala, Keitaro se dirigio a su cuarto a paso lento.

Motoko había pensado en ir con el ronin y forzarlo a confesar que perversion había hecho esta vez ,pero después de ver su estado de animo ,por primera vez, lógicamente pensó que todo fue por culpa de Naru. Su solo lo veía con tristeza sin saber que hacer para alegrarlo.

La única persona que si se atrevió a hablar con el fue Mutsumi, cuando Keitaro se disponía a entrar a su cuarto Mutsumi lo intercepto. -´´ Kei kun te encuentras bien, que sucedió, por que estas asi? ´´- Mutsumi pregunto, tama chan se coloco en el hombro de Keitaro y lo saludo con su clasico Myu.

´´ Mutsumi perdóname pero ahora estoy muy cansado, podemos hablar mañana mejor ´´.

Viendo que el estaba casi al punto del llanto, Mutsumi asintio con la cabeza. Keitaro suavemente tomo a tama chan de su hombro y se la dio a Mutsumi para después desaparecer dentro de su habitación.

´´ _Dios, me gustaría estar con el para consolarlo pero de que modo_… ´´ - Mutsumi pensó, después torno a Tama -´´ Que debería hacer?´´- Mutsumi le pregunto a Tama en un mero suspiro.

´´ Mutsumi ´´.

Mutsumi volteo a su espalda para encontrar a Haruka reclinada en el marco de la puerta. La mujer mayor tiro el cigarro que tenia en sus labios y lo apago en el piso. -´´ Necesito hablar contigo ´´.

* * *

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el negocio de Haruka , sentadas de lado opuesto de una de las mesas, Gracias a que Haruka había cerrado el negocio temprano no había nadie que las interrumpiera, pero aun así desde que llegaron Haruka no había dicho ni una palabra.

Mutsumi tomo un sorbo de su te y torno su mirada hacia Haruka, la mujer mayor parecía pensar en algo importante por lo cual Mutsumi no se atrevía a romper el silencio. Mutsumi decidió relajarse y esperar hasta que Haruka estuviera lista para hablar.

´´ Otohime Mutsumi ´´- Haruka rompió el silencio segundos después, para mucha sorpresa de Mutsumi -´´ Ahora te recuerdo ´´.

´´ Disculpa, a que te refieres?´´.

Tomando de su te, Haruka dejo la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a Mutsumi -´´ Desde que llegaste a Hinata sentí que ya te conocía. Tu familia y tu vivieron en este mismo dormitorio hace 15 años ´´.

´´ Ara, en serio ´´- Mutsumi dijo casualmente.

´´ No intentes ocultarlo ´´- Haruka la miro directo a los ojos -´´ Se muy bien que tu lo recuerdas, y también se que no viniste a Hinata solo para estar mas cercas de Toudai ´´.

Mutsumi estaba sorprendida -´´ _Acaso ella ha sabido desde que llegue, pero a donde quiere llegar_ ´´.

´´ Y bien, respondeme ? ´´- Haruka calmadamente pregunto.

´´ Así es ´´- Mutsumi respondió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

´´ Viniste por la promesa verdad? ´´

Esto capto el interés de Mutsumi -´´ Ara, que tanto sabe de mi venida? ´´

Descartando el acabado cigarro, Haruka empezó a hablar -´´ Se todo desde que tu solías vivir en Hinata hasta de tus intentos por captar el interés de mi sobrino. Además de la promesa que hicieron hace 15 años de entrar a la universidad.´´

Tomando una actitud seria, Mutsumi hablo -´´ A donde desea llegar con esto?´´.

´´ Simple. Deseo ayudarte ´´

´´ Ayudarme ´´- Esto era lo ultimo que Mutsumi esperaba oír de Haruka -´´ Pero creí que deseaba que Naru se quedara con Keitaro ´´.

´´ Naru! ´´- Haruka dijo con algo de sarcasmo -´´ No tengo nada en contra de Naru pero últimamente he visto como trata a mi sobrino con sus caprichos, admito que Motoko no es ninguna santa tampoco, pero Naru se pasa de la raya.´´

Sacando de su overol otro cigarro, Haruka lo encendió y fumo de el -´´ Con lo que he visto hoy me he quedado convencido de que Keitaro merece estar con alguien que si lo entienda y aprecie. Alguien como tu ´´.

Mutsumi se ruborizo un poco al escuchar esto -´´ Creame que no hay nada que desee mas que eso suceda ,pero se que el aun tiene sentimientos por Naru. Incluso si le dijera ahora mismo que yo soy la chica de su promesa estoy segura de que el aun así tendría dificultad para elegir entre mi y Naru ´´.

´´ Si lo se ´´- Haruka dijo -´´ Pero también se que Keitaro ha empezado a fijarse en ti mas que en amigos y con los eventos que ha tenido con Naru, como los de hoy, su afección por ella esta disminuyendo día a día ´´.

Apagando el cigarro, Haruka dijo -´´ Entonces, me dejarías ayudarte ´´

Mutsumi sonrió y la miro a los ojos -´´ que tiene en mente?´´

* * *

Dormitorio Hinata: 7:00 AM

Durante toda la noche, Keitaro tuvo pesadillas concernientes a su supuesta cita con Naru, a cada momento de la noche el se despertaba y cuando volvía a conciliar el sueño las pesadillas volvían a asecharlo.

´´ Oye, despierta ´´

´´…no…5 minutos mas…Tía Haruka…´´- Keitaro respondió. Un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó por completo.

´´ Solo Haruka, recuerda ´´- la tía Haruka le dijo -´´ ahora prepárate para que me ayudes a subir las cosas al transporte. Nos vamos en media hora.´´

´´ Si ,de acuerdo ´´- Keitaro dijo mientras su tía salía, dirigiéndose al baño Keitaro se remojo la cara para despejarse, después se miro en el espejo -´´ _Me pregunto que me dirá Naru hoy, dudo mucho que se disculpe conmigo , bueno ya veremos_ ´´

Vistiéndose con unos jeans y playera normal, Keitaro salio de su cuarto para dirigirse a ayudar a su tía, pero cuando pasaba por el cuarto de Mutsumi la puerta del cuarto se abrió para revelar a una semidesnuda Mutsumi con solo una diminuta toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

´´ Dios Mutsumi discúlpame ´´- Keitaro de inmediato se empezó a disculpar, mas no a cerrar sus ojos o desviar la mirada -´´ No fue mi intención espiarte ´´.

´´ De que hablas Kei kun. Si tu no me estabas espiando, solo salí de mi cuarto y tu estabas por casualidad afuera, eso es todo ´´- Mutsumi respondió, en ningún momento explicando el porque de su estado de vestir.

Antes de que derramara un torrente de sangre, Keitaro se disculpo con el pretexto de ayudar a su tía y se marcho rápidamente antes de que Mutsumi notara su crecimiento en sus pantalones.

´´ _Si actúa así con verme en esta toalla, no puedo esperara hasta que me vea en lo que compre ayer_ ´´- Mutsumi pensó mientras se dirigía a las aguas termales.

* * *

Exactamente a las 7:30 todos los habitantes ya estaban a bordo de la minivan de la tía Haruka, durante el recorrido tanto Naru como Keitaro no intercambiaron palabra, ambos se limitaron a permanecer callados por el resto del recorrido.

Después de cercas de una hora o mas, finalmente llegaron a su destino, la casa de te de la playa -´´ Bien ya llegamos. Bajen todos y empiecen a descargar. Además , ellos 3 trabajan para mi así que también ayudaran ´´.

Keitaro torno su mirada hacia donde su tía apunto para encontrar a Shirai y Haitani , al igual que Kentaro. -´´ Vaya, me sorprende verlos aquí ´´- Keitaro respondió.

´´ Pues que creías Keitaro, que solo tu te divertirías ´´- Haitani dijo.

´´ Aparte de la paga por trabajar aquí, podremos apreciar a estas bellezas de Hinata en traje de baño ´´- Shirai dijo, sin embargo Motoko alcanzo a oírlos.

´´ No me digan ´´- Motoko dijo, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

´´ Bien, ustedes tres vengan aquí a… ´´- Cuando Haruka giro, solo encontró a Keitaro y Kentaro con la cara sorprendida, viendo el lugar donde Shirai y Haitani solían estar antes de que Motoko los lanzara lejos con su espada.

´´ Creo que tardaran en volver ´´- Motoko calmadamente dijo.

´´ En fin, ustedes dos vengan a ayudar ´´- Haruka llamo a Keitaro y Kentaro. Mientras tanto Naru se encontraba bajando una caja pesada de la minivan, viendo que tenia problemas en bajarla, Keitaro se acerco a ella.

´´ Déjame ayudarte Naru…´´.

Naru lo ignoro y torno a Kentaro -´´ Kentaro podrías ayudarme ´´.- Naru dijo, ignorando al ronin.

´´ Por supuesto ´´- Kentaro la ayudo mientras ambos hablaban de distintos temas. Keitaro se desanimo y continuo bajando cajas, mientras Mutsumi lo veía de lejos.

Después de unos 15 minutos todos los paquetes habían sido bajados, Shirai y Haitani finalmente volvieron algo golpeados y permanecieron con Kentaro y Keitaro en la casa del te mientras Haruka llevaba a las chicas al hotel donde se hospedarían.

´´ Caray Keitaro, no se como sobrevives día a día con alguien como Motoko ´´- Shirai dijo.

´´ Así es ´´- Haitani respondió -´´ No sentí mis piernas por 5 minutos después del golpe. Pero una vez que vuelvan las chicas en traje de baño, valdrán la pena los castigos de Motoko ´´

´´ Eh, supongo ´´- Keitaro dijo. -´´ Por cierto Kentaro, tu que haces aquí, pensé que tu y tu familia eran ricos ´´.

´´ Y lo soy ´´- Kentaro respondió. -´´ Pero le debo algo a Haruka y me forzó a trabajar para ella. Pero dime Keitaro, que sucede entre tu y Naru, volvieron a pelear.´´

´´ No es de tu incumbencia ´´- Keitaro respondió.

´´ Ah te lo he dicho ´´- Kentaro respondió -´´ no sabes como acercarte a una dama, tal vez en mi tiempo libre pueda enseñarte una cosa o dos ´´.

Momentos despues,la van volvió con las chicas después de dejar sus pertenencias en el hotel. Cada una bajo con su vestimenta de playa puesta, aunque Naru traía un traje de baño de 2 piezas que pensaba usar para obtener la completa atención de Keitaro, su presencia fue opacada por Mutsumi:

Keitaro ignoro a las otras chicas y enfoco su mirada en Mutsumi, ella llevaba puesto un traje de baño de 2 piezas color verde que compro ayer, el bikini parecía que en cualquier momento reventaría para exponer su enorme busto, mientras que la tanga era de hilo ,dejando expuesto su jugoso trasero.

´´ Oye Keitaro, estas babeando ´´

Por la voz de Shirai, Keitaro se dio cuenta que sin duda el estaba babeando. Rápidamente cerro la boca y se limpio antes de que Naru o Motoko se dieran cuenta de que el observaba a Mutsumi.

Para mayor placer de Keitaro, Mutsumi se aproximo a Keitaro- ´´ Kei kun, que te parece si caminamos por la playa un rato, solo tu y yo ´´.

Keitaro meramente asintió con la cabeza, mientras Shirai y Haitani veían la buena suerte de su amigo. - ´´ _Suertudo bastardo_ ´´- los dos pensaron.

´´ Bien ya estoy lista ´´- Kitsune exclamo saliendo de la casa del te, su traje de baño era similar al de Mutsumi, solo que color rojo. Pero, aunque buscaba llamar la atención de Keitaro, este ya se había marchado momentos antes con Mutsumi. -´´ Y Keitaro?´´

´´ Llamaste ´´- Kentaro dijo -´´ Vaya Mitsune te ves muy bien, que dices si tu y yo salimos a dar un paseo por…´´

´´ Olvídalo ´´- Kitsune le dijo y se marcho por su cuenta, sin embargo Kentaro fue tras ella, sin dejarse vencer tan rápido. Finalmente Naru fue la ultima en salir de la casa del te.

´´ _Bueno, ahora a buscar a Keitaro antes de que Otohime_…´´

´´ Oye Naru ´´

Naru volteo a ver a Haruka que la llamaba de adentro de la casa del te. -´´ Ya que ese inútil de Kentaro desapareció de repente ,necesito algo de ayuda aquí ´´

´´ Ayuda ´´- Naru dijo -´´ De que?´´.

Respondiendo su pregunta, Naru atrapo un overol de mesera- ´´ De que crees ´´- Haruka dijo. Renuentemente Naru tuvo que obedecer, mientras que Haruka sonreía mentalmente. Aunque Kentaro hubiera estado presente, Haruka ya tenia planeado el emplear a Naru para darle espacio a Mutsumi.

* * *

Keitaro y Mutsumi caminaban lado a lado por la orilla de la playa, mientras Keitaro desviaba la mirada del cuerpo de Mutsumi por miedo a que Mutsumi se diera cuenta, sin embargo des vez en cuando el ronin daba unas miradas sin que ella se diera cuenta. Mutsumi ,por su parte, sabia de antemano de las miradas que el le daba (al igual de las miradas de docenas de hombres en la playa que eran dirigidas a ella), Mutsumi tomo su mano captando la atención de Keitaro (y dirigiendo miradas asesinas al ronin por parte de la comunidad masculina en la playa).

´´ Kei kun ´´

´´ Si ´´

´´ Si quieres mirarme solo hazlo, a mi no me molesta ´´- Mutsumi dijo, causando que el ronin se pusiera completamente rojo.

´´ Yo este..disculpa …yo ´´- Mutsumi nuevamente lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

´´ Ya te lo dije, a mi no me molesta, además me siento halagada de que yo te guste ´´- Dijo Mutsumi algo ruborizada.

Retomando su recorrido, esta vez con la manos entrecruzadas, Keitaro hablo:

´´ Mutsumi, hay algo de lo que he querido preguntarte ´´.

´´ Ara, a si ´´

´´ Recuerdas hace 2 noches que…´´

´´ Antes de que preguntes, primero dime tu algo ´´- Mutsumi dijo -´´ que sucedió en tu cita con Naru? ´´

Keitaro perdió algo de su confianza ante la pregunta, pero tarde o temprano los habitantes se enterarían de lo ocurrido en dicha cita -´´ Primero que nada, no fue una cita, Mutsumi ´´.

Mutsumi estuvo atenta mientras el hablaba : -´´ Naru y yo solo salimos a pasear, durante el paseo Naru solo se dedico a golpearme y lanzarme lejos cada vez que yo hacia algo que ella pensaba que era algo pervertido, como cuando estábamos por entrar al cine yo le iba a tomar la mano lo cual resulto con un puñetazo en la cara, o cuando íbamos en el parque yo sin querer me tropecé y sin querer la toque, lo cual resulto en otro golpe ,o cuando…´´

´´ Esta bien Kei kun ,ya entendí ´´- Mutsumi lo interrumpió, al ver como se poníael -´´ disculpa el recordarte sobre esto ´´.

´´ No te preocupes ´´- Keitaro respondió.

´´ Por cierto ´´- Mutsumi dijo -´´ Es mi turno de responderte ´´

´´ No es necesario Mutsumi ´´- Keitaro dijo, pero ella ya estaba decidida.

´´ Aquella noche, estaba algo tomada e hice y dije cosas de las cuales aun no estoy lista…´´- Mutsumi dijo.

Keitaro no registraba mucho de lo que decía hasta oír esa parte -´´ _Acaso dijo, aun no lista!_´´

´´ Pero…´´ -Mutsumi empezó, poniéndose frente a el - ´´ Lo que dije esa noche es en parte verdad ´´- Al oír esto, Keitaro sintió un rápido incremento en sus latidos - ´´…yo…´´

´´ Si?´´-Keitaro dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al ver que sucedió, encontró a Mutsumi tendida en el suelo por uno de sus desmayos. -´´ Mutsumi! ´´.

Keitaro se arrodillo ante ella y reposo su cabeza en su regazo, mientras tanto Mutsumi abrió los ojos y lentamente removió sus anteojos.

´´ _Como en Okinawa_…´´ -Pensó el.

´´ Ara, Kei kun. No te parece familiar ´´- Mutsumi le susurro.

´´ Si ´´

Sin previo aviso, Mutsumi acerco la cara de Keitaro a la suya y atrapo sus labios en un profundo beso, el cual esta vez no fue interrumpido por Naru, y el cual esta vez Keitaro reciproco. Después de algunos momentos, ambos se separaron para retomar aire y se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

´´ Kei kun ´´

´´ Si ´´

´´ Saldrías conmigo en una cita ´´

´´ Si ´´

* * *

´´ QUE!´´- Naru le grito a Kitsune cuando le informo de la cita planeada entre Keitaro y Mutsumi.

´´ No se porque te molestas mucho Naru ´´- Kitsune le dijo, mientras de maquillaba para su propia cita. -´´ Tu ya saliste una vez con el en una cita, no ´´.

´´ No fue una cita ´´- Naru respondió. -´´ Ese pervertido solo intento manosearme, al igual que lo intentara hacer con la frágil Mutsumi.

´´ Si claro ´´- En ese momento el timbre de su cuarto compartido sonó -´´ Bueno ya me tengo que ir ´´.

´´ Ir, con quien, a donde? ´´- Naru pregunto, cuando Kitsune abrió la puerta Kentaro Sakata esperaba afuera con un ramo de rosas.

´´ Toma son para ti ´´- Kentaro le dijo con su clásico tono de playboy.

´´ Odio las rosas ´´- Kitsune las tiro a la basura y tomo el brazo de Kentaro.

Mientras ambos se iban, Naru se quedo boquiabierta ante la escena. -´´ _Acaso el también ya no esta interesado en mi, que pasa en este mundo_ ´´- Naru pensaba -´´ _Y que fácil acepto Kitsune salir con el_ ´´.

Dejando de pensar en eso, Naru se disfrazo con una gabardina negra para espiar a Mutsumi y a Keitaro, empeñada a intervenir en su cita.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Keitaro Urashima se dirigía al cuarto que compartían Mutsumi y Motoko. Esquivar las preguntas de Su, Shinobu y Kitsune y evitar a Naru fue difícil, pero encarar a Motoko seria aun mas.

´´ _Siempre y cuando no me parta en dos esta bien_ ´´

De repente dos sujetos lo agarraron por la espalda y lo jalaron a un cuarto vacante, al prender las luces, Keitaro se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shirai y Haitani -´´ Que están haciendo? ´´

´´ Keitaro ,suertudo bastardo ´´- Shirai dijo -´´ Saldrás con una de las chicas mas hermosas de Hinata, dinos cual es tu secreto ´´

´´ Secreto? ´´

´´ Si ´´- Haitani respondió -´´ ya tienes a Naru y ahora a Mutsumi, déjanos unas por lo menos ´´.

Parándose , Keitaro se sacudió la ropa -´´ Ya me tengo que ir ´´

´´ Espera ´´- Haitani lo detuvo, después le entrego algo en la mano -´´ luego me lo agradecerás ´´- Con eso dicho, ambos se fueron por su camino, dejando al ronin inspeccionar lo que le habían dado.

´´ Una caja de condones! ´´- Keitaro exclamo, después se pateo a si mismo por decirlo en voz alta. Guardando el paquete en su saco, se dirigió al cuarto de Mutsumi

Recobrando su valor, Keitaro toco el timbre del cuarto. Como esperado, Motoko fue la que abrió la puerta -´´ Urashima, aun no comprendo el porque Mutsumi ha accedido a esta cita, pero no es de mi incumbencia y le prometí no interferir en ella ´´- Sin embargo por dentro, Motoko sentía algo de celos.

´´ Ya estoy lista Kei kun ´´

Motoko se aparto de la puerta y dejo a plena vista a Mutsumi, Mutsumi llevaba un vestido de una pieza sin mangas color verde -´´ _su color favorito_ ´´- Pensó Keitaro, pero se enfoco mas en como el vestido abrazaba cada curva del cuerpo de Mutsumi, la abertura del pecho dejaba expuesto una gran parte de su busto y el corte en la parte baja dejaba ver a plenitud la pierna y parte del muslo de Mutsumi. Finalmente ,llevaba puesta unas zapatillas que dejaban a la vista sus dedos medios.

´´ Nos vamos ´´- La voz de Mutsumi lo despertó de su trance ,Keitaro pudo apreciar que Mutsumi llevaba algo de maquillaje, pero solo leve.

´´ Si ,claro ´´- Keitaro tomo su mano y ambos se fueron -´´ Por cierto, te vez hermosa ´´.

´´ Gracias ´´- Mutsumi respondió, ruborizándose un poco.

De adentro del cuarto Haruka emergió, responsable del maquillaje de Mutsumi.

´´ Veo que Keitaro finalmente esta poniendo mas atención ´´- Haruka giro a la derecha para encontrar a Seta. -´´ Los dos se ven bien juntos ,verdad Haruka? ´´

´´ Seta, que haces aquí? ´´- Haruka pregunto con su cara de indiferencia -´´ Y Sarah ´´

´´ Esta con Shinobu y Su ´´- Seta respondió -´´ dime Haruka, por que no seguimos el ejemplo de ellos dos y salimos juntos, que dices? ´´

´´ Si claro ´´- Haruka respondió tirando el cigarro al piso -´´ No tengo nada mejor que hacer por el momento ´´.

´´ Esperen ´´- Tanto Haruka como Seta voltearon a ver a Motoko que rápidamente les entrego a Tama chan -´´ llevensela con ustedes por favor, no soporto su presencia ´´.- Así como entrego a Tama, Motoko se encerró en el cuarto después de que Tama dijera su clásico ´´ Myu ´´.

* * *

Ambos ronin estuvieron paseando por cercas de una hora en el centro, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía , todo el tiempo ambos ronin ignorantes de una persona siguiéndolos. Después ambos fueron a un restaurante de clase regular donde intercambiaron anécdotas de su pasado (Mutsumi teniendo cuidado de no decir mucho sobre su tiempo de vivir en Hinata y la promesa).

Ya saliendo del restaurante, la noche había caído. -´´ Dime Mutsumi, por que no vamos de vuelta a la playa a caminar.´´

´´ Ara, de vuelta, pero ya fuimos en el día ´´

´´ Lo se ,pero te aseguro que de noche será mejor. ´´- Aceptando su razonamiento ,Mutsumi asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su destinación. Mientras tanto, Naru, quien se escondió en un basurero cercas del restaurante (porque no le permitieron entrar al restaurante sin dinero) se enfilo a seguirlos.

´´ _Perfecto, antes de que lleguen ahí, me encargare de que Mutsumi y Keitaro tengan un ligero accidente y se arruine la cita_ ´´- Naru pensó, mientras preparaba algo de basura y desperdicios del restaurante para arrojárselos a los dos ronin.

Lo que no esperaba fue a un sujeto obeso salir del restaurante justo cuando ella pasaba, el gordo estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y no la vio hasta que fue muy tarde. Al chocar, el gordo causo que los desperdicios cayeran sobre Naru y además causo que su humanidad remataran sobre ella.

´´ Oye tu, me vas a pagar mi hamburguesa que tiraste ´´- El gordo le dijo, mientras Naru gemía por dolor de espalda.

* * *

La luna iluminaba el mar mientras se reflejaba en las olas, Mutsumi entendió a que se refería Keitaro cuando dijo que seria mejor. - ´´ Es hermosa ´´.

´´ No tanto como tu ´´- Keitaro dijo, tomando por sorpresa a Mutsumi, y sorpresivamente a si mismo. -´´ Mutsumi, cuando estoy contigo siento que me invade una confianza y puedo expresarme claramente contigo ´´

´´ Y yo cuando estoy contigo, me siento completa, además que casi no me desmayo ´´- Mutsumi respondió.

Lentamente, sus labios se aproximaron y culminaron en otro ardiente beso, pero a la mitad de dicho beso algo en la mente de Keitaro reacciono, causando que se separara de Mutsumi.

´´ Kei kun, que sucede? ´´

Keitaro se encontraba pensando en su prometida, la cual había gran posibilidad de que fuera Naru, -´´ _Seria grandioso que Mutsumi fuera mi prometida, pero ella no ha mencionado nada sobre hacer una promesa hace 15 años, aun así tal vez debería olvidarlo todo y seguir con Mutsumi_, _o seguir fiel a la promesa y entrar a Toudai para encontrarla, o…_ ´´

Mutsumi tomo el rostro de Keitaro y dirigió su mirada hacia ella -´´ No pensemos, solo aceptemos el presente ´´- Mutsumi le susurro.

Keitaro decidió seguir su consejo y la volvió a besar, Pensando: ´´ _Tal vez ya es hora de que deje de guiarme por una promesa y aceptar a Mutsumi en mi vida… _´´

Así ambos ronin continuaron con el beso hasta que los dos cayeron al piso sin importar que las olas los alcanzaran, en lo único que pensaban era en el uno y el otro.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Tal vez el final de este capitulo no es lo que muchos esperaban (o desearían), pero se me estaba haciendo muy largo ( y lo mejor vendrá en el siguiente) Además que no soy muy bueno en las cursilerías, pero en fin.

La verdad solo describo a Mutsumi en cuanto a su vestimenta, por que, por que podría describir a cada una de las chicas de Hinata en traje de baño, pero el fic es mas centrado a Keitaro y Mutsumi. En cuanto a la cita igual, podría detallarla aun mas pero no vendría al caso. Solo pasearon y comieron, aparte de charlar, así que mejor lo dejo así. Dejo el resto a su imaginación.

En fin pongan un review, hasta el siguiente update.


	6. Mi Prometida

Disclaimer : Yo no soy dueño de Love Hina o cualquier personaje que use en este fic (todo lo legal me da igual pero bueno)

'' ''- Dialogo de personajes

_Cursiva_ – Pensamientos

Letras subrayadas – palabras remarcadas

* * *

-Julius Axelrod es un bioquimico estadounidense que obtuvo el Premio Nobel de Fisiología y Medicina en el año de…de…

-¿Si?

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo Mutsumi-chan.

Mutsumi puso el libro en su regazo y giro a su compañero de estudios, Keitaro Urashima.

-Ara, sé que la pregunta es difícil, pero necesitas enfocarte más en los estudios y menos en mi busto.- dejó salir una corta risa.

Keitaro cambio varios tonos de rojo después de escuchar a Mutsumi.

-Lo siento, perdóname Mutsumi…- _Además no estaba viendo tu busto, recordaba tu figura en traje de baño…_- Keitaro respondió rápidamente, dejando los recuerdos del viaje a la playa en su mente.

O al menos eso pensó después de ver a Mutsumi sonrojarse un tono igual o mayor al de el.

-¿..Acaso dije eso en voz alta…? – Preguntó el ronin.

-Si…- Mutsumi respondió. – No me molesta, de hecho me halaga.

Han pasado ya casi los 2 meses antes de su reintento de entrada a Toudai, durante el cual ambos ronin han mejorado con sus estudios (incluyendo Keitaro, ya que no tenía como compañera de estudios a Narusegawa). Después de unos momentos, Keitaro decidió romper el silencio:

-En fin…creo que la respuesta para esa pregunta fue el año 1970 – Keitaro respondió.

-¡Muy bien Kei-kun! - Mutsumi se alegró y se abalanzó sobre él, algo exagerado por sólo una simple pregunta correcta, pero ella lo hizo a propósito para sentir su cuerpo junto al de él.

-Gra-gracias, Mutsumi-chan – Keitaro respondió, derramando algo de sangre por la nariz al sentir busto de Mutsumi presionado contra su pecho.

-Has mejorado mucho en este corto tiempo – Mutsumi susurró – Dentro de unos días finalmente podremos entrar a Toudai juntos.

-Asi es – Keitaro dijo, acariciando contentamente el cabello de Mutsumi.

Pasaron algunos momentos juntos así, disfrutando la calma que reinaba en el cuarto. Keitaro podía respirar la fragancia del cabello de Mutsumi mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de entrar a Toudai:

_Tal vez… No, esta vez SÍ entraremos a Toudai…_Keitaro pensó mientras sostenía a Mutsumi.

_Ya lo imagino; yo, Mutsumi y mi prometida_…''

Keitaro se detuvo en seco al recordar esto.

_¡Mi prometida! ¡La olvidé por completo! Si entramos a Toudai y la vuelvo a ver, ¿que pasara con Mutsumi-chan y yo_?

Keitaro no era tonto (bueno, retardado tal vez). Él sabía que la joven de Okinawa sentía algo fuerte por el, y él no negaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. _Pero…¿seré capaz de romper mi promesa con ella por Mutsumi-chan_?''

Finalmente, Keitaro renuentemente se separó de Mutsumi.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos a cenar – Keitaro le dijo – No tardará Shinobu-chan en venir a llamarnos.

-Tienes razón – Mutsumi empezaba a pararse, pero algo la detuvo. Mirando hacia abajo encontró la mano derecha de Keitaro sosteniendo la suya.

-Por cierto Mutsumi…– Keitaro empezó a hablar – ¿No crees que merezco un premio por acertar en las preguntas de prueba?

-Ara, ¿y que crees que seria un buen premio, Kei-kun…? – Mutsumi le preguntó con un tono sensual.

-¡Esto! – Keitaro jaló a Mutsumi a su regazo y atrapo sus labios con los de él.

Mutsumi por supuesto no reclamó. Sólo se derritió a su abrazo mientras ambos exploraban con sus lenguas la boca de cada uno.

Luego de un momento, Keitaro rompió el beso, a pesar de un gemido de protesta de Mutsumi, y cargó a la muchacha de Okinawa en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama.

Una vez ahí, Keitaro y Mutsumi empezaron a desvestirse uno al otro, lenta pero a la vez impacientemente, ansiosos por lo que seguiría después.

Una vez que estaban como dios los trajo al mundo, Keitaro pregunto:

–No creo que nos extrañen en la cena, ¿verdad?

-No – Mutsumi respondió – Lo dudo…

Ambos empezaron a explorarse uno al otro, mientras se ponían cómodos en la cama…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¡La respuesta es 1970!

-¿Disculpa? – Keitaro preguntó después de oírla.

-La respuesta de la pregunta – Mutsumi dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa de té. Keitaro miró hacia abajo y descubrió que aún seguía vestido. Ambos se encontraban estudiando.

-Debo dejar de hacer eso… – Keitaro murmuró mientas se sonrojaba por la fantasía.

-¿Eh? ¿Dejar de hacer qué? – Mutsumi preguntó, algo confundida.

-Nada , nada, sólo hablaba solo, jeje… – Keitaro respondió algo rápido y con una pequeña risa.. Mutsumi sólo sonrió y regresó a leer el libro.

_Tengo que decidirme pronto…_Keitaro pensó mientras fingía leer su libro.

* * *

Capitulo 6: _Mi Prometida_

-¡Gracias por la comida! – corearon todos. Shinobu se sonrojó como de costumbre al recibir el agradecimiento usual de los habitantes después de uno de sus comidas, el desayuno en este caso.

–D-De nada, muchas, muchas gracias, p-pero no es nada.

-¡En realidad Shinobu-chan! ¡SÍ que eres buena cocinera! – Keitaro repitió alegremente. - Estoy seguro de que harás muy feliz a un hombre algún día.

Shinobu se puso roja a no poder más, mientras que Motoko puso su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada.

–¡Eso sonó como algo pervertido, Urashima!

Keitaro empezó a sudar y a temblar. Él hizo como que veía su reloj de muñeca.

-¡M-M-MIRA LA HORA NADA MÁS! ¡T-T-T-Tengo que i-i-ir a re-repa-reparar el techo! ¡HASTA LUEGO! – respondió él, aterrorizado. Se levantó rápidamente, y antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, le pasó a decir a Mutsumi:

-Bueno Mutsumi-chan, ¡te espero más tarde para estudiar!

-Claro Kei-kun. Nos vemos – le respondió ella alegremente con una sonrisa.

Ambos Ronin se sonrojaron a la vez sin darse cuenta.

Ellos sabían que esas sesiones de estudio no eran más que 1 hora de lectura, y luego 2 ½ de besuqueo. Claro que ninguno de ellos se quejaría de eso. Desde luego, las demás chicas ignoraron sus sonrojos.

_Ahora o nunca... _Naru pensó.

Mientras Mutsumi se preparaba para irse Narusegawa la intercepto.

–Disculpa Mutsumi.

-Ara, ¿sí?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro – Mutsumi respondió con su clásica sonrisa. – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-De hecho, ¿puedo hablarte en privado? ¿Por que no vamos a algún lugar? – Naru dijo, el tono de su voz claramente no dejando lugar para discusión.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro – Mutsumi respondió, dudando de las intenciones de Naru – Dame unos minutos para prepararme, ¿Ok?

-Claro – Naru respondió con una sonrisa falsa – Te espero en la entrada.

Mientras Mutsumi se dirigía a su cuarto, la joven de Okinawa no dejaba de tener un muy mal presentimiento sobre esta "conversación".

* * *

Mutsumi y Naru se encontraban sentadas en una mesa justo afuera de un café. Debido a ser relativamente temprano no había mucha gente en las calles. Aun así eso no explicaba el incomodo silencio entre ambas chicas.

-Es acerca de Keitaro.

Mutsumi dejó de menear su ya frío café y miro a Naru.

–¿Qué hay de él? –Mutsumi preguntó con su normal sonrisa inocente.

-Creo que sabes - Naru respondió sin ser engañada – He visto cómo ustedes dos se han estado uniendo cada vez más desde que TÚ volviste.- continuó ella con los ojos estrechados y con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

Mutsumi ignoro el tono que uso Naru al mencionarla y respondió.

–Ara, ¿en serio? Pero sólo han sido cerca de 2 meses.

-Demasiado tiempo, diría yo - Naru repitió, abriendo más los ojos y levantando su ceja izquierda.

-¿Y qué hay del viaje a la playa, o el hecho de que todos los días estudien juntos por largo tiempo?

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- Mutsumi preguntó de la nada, dejándose de juegos y sorprendiendo a Naru por su franqueza.

-…Tu sabes…que él…me gusta…- Naru tímidamente respondió.

-…Lo sé.- Mutsumi respondió cerrando los ojos y tomando un sorbo de su frío café esperando que el líquido ayudara…pero sólo supo amargo en su boca.

Otro momento de silencio pasó hasta que Naru lo volvió a romper:

-Y aún así tú estas intentando ser algo MÁS con el.- no era una pregunta, sino un hecho.

-Sí. Así es- Mutsumi dijo honestamente. – ¿Alguna queja, Naru-san?- El recuerdo de todos los maltratos a Keitaro de parte de Narusegawa resurgiendo en su mente.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas tu promesa a mi?- Naru preguntó también con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos entrecruzados sobre la mesa.

-¿Promesa?- Mutsumi se hizo la ignorante… pero presentía a lo que se refería Naru.

-Tal vez ese baka o Haruka-san no te recuerdan. Pero yo si: solíamos vivir todos juntos en Hinata hace varios años. – Naru dijo – Y NO te hagas la tonta conmigo. SÉ que lo recuerdas. ¿Te suena familiar un juego de piedra-papel-tijeras que YO gané?

Mutsumi abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, murmurando su respuesta.

–Si. Así es.

-Tú SABES que yo lo quiero. - Naru repitió – Además tu me prometiste que NO intervendrías y que olvidarías esa ESTÚPIDA promesa que hiciste con el. – El tono de Naru comenzó a volverse cada vez más amenazador y demandante.

-Si mal no recuerdo… tú TAMBIÉN prometiste junto con nosotros que entraríamos a Toudai. Yo, tú Y Kei-kun - Mutsumi dijo.

-¡Eso no importa!- Naru plantó sus manos sobre la mesa, se paró y la miró directamente a los ojos y demandó – Así que POR FAVOR… déjame a Keitaro. Tú SABES que me lo prometiste.

-Pero eso fue cuando sólo éramos niños Naru- Mutsumi replicó con el más pequeño tono de angustia – Ahora todo es diferente. ¡No puedes pedirme eso!- terminó ella exclamando y con una expresión dolida en su pálido rostro.

-Si realmente eres MÍ amiga al igual que de Keitaro…te iras a primera hora mañana de Hinata- Naru ordenó tanto con voz y mirada frías y sin emoción, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Acomodándose el cabello Naru dijo –Te irás, ¿verdad?

-Yo…yo…- Mutsumi tuvo problemas para pronunciar la siguiente frase, sintiendo los efectos de la mirada "superior" e indiferente de Naru.

-Si, ¿tú qué? – continúo ella con una mirada de superioridad, con el mentón en alto.

-¡No lo sé…!- Y antes de que Naru le exigiera de nuevo, Mutsumi salió corriendo de la mesa a un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Otohime logró acallar sus sollozos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

La mujer de Okinawa se encontraba de pie al medio del Puente del Vapor, el cual conectaba la zona de aguas termales de Hinata con el resto de la ciudad. Sus brazos estaban apoyados sobre la baranda del puente, y su frente estaba apoyada sobre una de sus manos; sus ojos color chocolate mirando hacia las profundidades del canal, observando como sus cristalinas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos en el agua.

-¿P-Porqué…? – Mutsumi le preguntó a las oscuras aguas con voz algo entrecortada.

-¿Porqué una dama como usted está llorando? – una voz masculina y adulta fue su inesperada respuesta. Ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y volteó hacia un lado para ver a quien le habló.

-¿D-Disculpe? – preguntó ella al desconocido.

Al voltear, Mutsumi vio a un hombre entre los 20-30 años, vestido con un uniforme militar: boine roja sobre su cabeza afeitada, camiseta café claro, chaleco negro sin mangas, cinturón de cuero con una funda en el costado, conteniendo segura una pistola de 9mm Beretta 92SF. Pantalones de camuflaje de patrón urbano (Manchas y rayas negras, blancas y grises), botas de cuero negras y guantes de malla negros sin dedos

-¡Vaya, vaya! – Comentó con una honesta sonrisa él – pero si es la "Dama de las Tortugas", según oigo por estos lados. – Mutsumi sólo parpadeó en moderada confusión. El hombre meneó la cabeza y saludó militarmente a Otohime. – Lo siento, señorita. Mayor Mike Powell III. Nº serial: 7173268-9. Unidad Especial de Reconocimiento, Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos. Ciudad de Kuwait, Irán, Baszra e Irak. El resto es clasificado.– el Mayor término su introducción, tomándole unos cuantos segundos a Mutsumi para registrar toda aquella información. Una vez hecho eso, ella le dio al soldado su normal sonrisa distraída.

-Ara ara, encantada de conocerlo, Powell III-san.- ella arqueó la cabeza en saludo y el Mayor dejó salir una corta risa y levantó las cejas.

-Olvide el "III", señorita. Es engorroso frecuentemente cuando se está en la línea de frente.– él explicó de manera totalmente casual. Mutsumi parpadeó un par de veces pero rápido recuperó la compostura.

-Ya veo. Bueno, mi nombre es…- ella no alcanzó a terminar.

-Otohime, Mutsumi. 21 años.- el Mayor comenzó a hablar, caminando hacia la joven de cabello castaño, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Número de estudiante de Preparatoria: A10582. Puntaje más alto en los exámenes de preparación para Tokio-U. Sin embargo, olvida poner su nombre en el examen de entrada, o sufre de desmayos inducidos por anemia que heredó de su madre, al acercarse a los terrenos de la Preparatoria…

Mutsumi ahora estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, y la desaparición de su normal sonrisa la delataba. El joven marine se dio cuenta y se detuvo, quedándose de pie a un par de metros de ella.

-Hace 15 años, la señorita Otohime hizo una promesa con un pequeño niño de la localidad. – Los ojos color chocolate de Mutsumi se abrieron totalmente – Ambos hacen una promesa de ir juntos a la Universidad de Tokio al crecer. Sin embargo, unos días después, la joven Otohime hace otra promesa con una niña de unos 2-3 años…

El Mayor se detuvo para ver la expresión confusa y algo chocada de Mutsumi, cuyos ojos están comenzando a humedecerse con lágrimas una vez más. Mike cierra los ojos y continúa.

-Esa niña pequeña se llama Narusegawa, Naru. La promesa entre ellas consiste en el cambio de "propiedad" del prometido de la señorita Otohime. Eso se decide con un juego de piedra-papel-tijeras. Y…

-Yo saco roca, y Na-chan saca papel.- Mutsumi habló suavemente – Yo…yo sabía que ella sacaría papel. Ella siempre lo hacía cada vez que jugábamos. Yo n-no pude…no pude sacar tijeras. N-No… ¡no pude! – Mutsumi rompe en un triste llanto, y el soldado enfrente de ella la sujeta fuerte pero gentilmente por los hombros antes de que ella caiga sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

-La señorita Narusegawa gana el juego, y los "derechos" de quedarse con su prometido, señorita Otohime. – habla el Mayor Powell III.- Ustedes, Narusegawa y el joven Urashima se re-encuentran, pero las cosas están más que mal entre él y Narusegawa. Usted sabiamente decide intervenir.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencioso llanto, Mutsumi da un paso atrás, se seca las lágrimas una vez más y enfrenta al mayor con el ceño fruncido, mientras él cruza sus brazos otra vez sobre su pecho.

-Usted recibe ayuda valiosa. Sin embargo, la señorita Narusegawa se niega a rendirse, y ahora demanda que usted mantenga su promesa a ella, y le deje al señor Urashima para ella sola. Y eso implica, usted abandonando el distrito, la región y regresar con su familia a Okinawa.

Mutsumi cerró los ojos por un momento y luego hizo la pregunta:

-¿Cómo sabe usted todo esto?

El marine endurecido por el combate sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza. Él voltea hacia el lado y apoya sus manos sobre la baranda del puente.

-Bueno…pues, digamos que es fácil buscar información cuando se es oficial de Reconocimiento. No sólo vemos el campo de batalla con un par de binoculares, señorita. Digamos que…bueno, seré honesto con usted.

El mayor se dio vuelta y apoyo su espalda contra la baranda del puente y cruzo sus brazos otra vez.

-Hace un mes más o menos, vine aquí para unas vacaciones. Me estoy quedando donde un amigo mío. Bueno, la cosa es que un par de días luego que llegué…me comencé a topar con estos extraños ancianos que aparecen como…no sé, de la niebla o algo parecido. ¿Los conoce usted? – Mike miró brevemente a Mutsumi y sonrió al ver su expresión cambiar de un ceño fruncido a total sorpresa. En fin, el Mayor decidió continuar;

-Bueno, pues estos ancianos me decían estas cosas en secuencia…se me aparecieron varias veces, de hecho. Recuerdo que lo último que dijeron fue: "El camino de 2 vidas se vera en peligro por hojas del pasado". Yo la verdad no entendí ni una palabra, pero en ese momento yo estaba comiendo y su distracción me hizo ponerle salsa extra picante a mi comida. –Mutsumi aprecio el rostro del mayor cuando recordó el incidente.

-Después de beberme una jarra de agua helada, agarre al anciano mas cercano, le di una buena sacudida y le exigí del porque de sus constantes apariciones. Cabe decir que el pobre viejo finalmente me contó todo sobre su situación con el joven Urashima y Narusegawa. Yo, siendo un romántico empedernido, comencé a investigar. – El soldado levantó la mira y le guiñó el ojo a Mutsumi.

-Ya veo… ¿Y bien? ¿Está usted aquí para qué?– preguntó ella, aún sin entender las razones del Mayor. Él se acercó a Mutsumi colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarla, señorita Otohime. - él dijo con una sonrisa confiada, que luego desapareció al fruncir él el ceño.- He visto como Narusegawa trata al chico. Y honestamente, eso no me agrada para nada. Nadie se merece ser tratado de esa manera. Eso va contra todo en lo que un marine como yo cree. – con un ligero apretón en su hombro, Mutsumi sonrió una auténtica sonrisa y arqueó su cabeza al Mayor.

-Muchas gracias, Powell-san. Sin embargo…- el ánimo de la mujer de Okinawa volvió a decaer al pensar en la "charla" que tuvo con Naru en el café. Ella miró a Mike a los ojos

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? Naru es mi amiga…– al oír eso, el Mayor retiró su mano y levantó su dedo índice.

-Primero, señorita Otohime…¿Es eso verdad? ¿Es Narusegawa, su amiga?– preguntó él, levantando la ceja izquierda. – Porque según mi pequeña "investigación", NO me parece que ese sea el caso.

Powell III juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda y miró a Mutsumi a los ojos. En ellos había duda, confusión.

-Señorita Otohime, su corazón está hecho de oro. Usted no tiene la voluntad de odiar a alguien por algo como esto. La felicidad de Narusegawa todavía es importante para usted, ¿no?– Mutsumi miró al suelo y asintió. – Pero respóndame esto, señorita… ¿la felicidad de QUIÉN le importa más a usted?

-La de Kei-kun. – respondió la joven de inmediato. Ella cerró su puño sobre su pecho y miró de vuelta hacia arriba. – La felicidad de Kei-kun es lo más importante para mí.

El Mayor asintió y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Mutsumi y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Y cree usted que Narusegawa está totalmente calificada para la posición que USTED merece en el corazón del joven Urashima? ¿Cree usted que Narusegawa es la mujer correcta para estar a su lado?

Esta vez, tomó cerca de 1 minuto de mirarla a los ojos para que ella respondiera.

-No…Naru-san NO es la correcta…No… ¡Ella NO puede hacerlo feliz! – lloró ella de repente. – Ella no…no es la correcta para él…yo quiero…yo quiero… ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR A SU LADO! – lloró ella y colapsó en los brazos del soldado.

Mike verificó su pulso e identifico el obvio desmayo de la joven. Él sonrió y acarició su cabello por un momento. Entonces, él la cargó sobre su espalda y la llevó en dirección del famoso Dormitorio Hinata.

Al llegar a la casa de té de Haruka, el Mayor entró y encontró a la fumadora limpiando un vaso detrás del contador. Él le dio una sonrisa confiada a Haruka y ella asintió. Guió al marine a su habitación y Powell III depositó gentilmente a Mutsumi sobre la cama de Haruka.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – le preguntó ella a Mike.

-Bueno…- él le dio aquella sonrisa relajada a su antigua compañera de equipo. – Pues diría que…mmmmm…Misión Cumplida.

Mike y Haruka observaron por un momento la inconsciente forma de Mutsumi y salieron de la habitación. Una vez afuera de la casa de té, Mike ajustó su boina sobre su cabeza y miró hacia arriba al edificio imponente del Dormitorio.

-Y bueno, supongo que mi trabajo termina aquí, ¿no?– le preguntó a Haruka. Ella simplemente le dio la más leve de las sonrisas y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Así parece, muchacho. Bueno, espero verte por aquí en un día más tranquilo.- ofreció ella. El Mayor dejó salir una risa relajada.

-Tal vez, para recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿no? – a eso Haruka levantó una ceja.

-Oh, ¿para recordar cómo intentabas derribarme en CQB en el entrenamiento básico? Por Dios, chico. ¿Cómo carajo llegaste a ser Mayor? – Haruka meneó la cabeza en desapruebo. Mike sólo se encogió de hombros y saludó militarmente a su no-tan-antiguo sargento de instrucción, quien le devolvió el saludo.

-Sería divertido, por decirlo menos. Hasta pronto, Sarge. _Semper-Fi_. Seguimos adelante.

-_Semper-Fi_, Mayor. Cuídate, muchacho.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el Mayor Mike Powell III comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dándose vuelta sólo por unos momentos, para decir…

-Buena suerte, señorita. Y ahora, ¡por fin podré dormir bien, sin esos viejos fenómenos mirándome desde la ventana! – dejó salir una risa de buen humor.

Una vez que el mayor se habia marchado, Haruka entro al cuarto para checar a la inconsciente Mutsumi.

_Ahora todo depende de ella y del despistado de mi sobrino_…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Hinata:

El joven Urashima se encontraba sentado en la terraza, el martillo y sus provisiones olvidadas a un lado. Desde que llegó, el ronin de 2 años no dejaba de pensar en que hacer:

_Diablos! Se que lo que siento por Mutsumi es serio. ¿Pero será lo suficiente para olvidar a mi prometida_?

Para cualquier otro mortal en la faz de la tierra esta seria una situación fácil…pero para Keitaro era un dilema sin solución.

Por suerte, dos seres que se asemejaban mucho a Keitaro, aparecieron en sus hombros:

-Vaya que serás tonto! – El diminuto ser con in trinche dijo a la vez que lo golpeaba en la cabeza. – ¡¿Estas dispuesto a dejar a esa escultural mujer por otra chica que tal vez ya ni se acuerde de ti, o tal vez tiene novio, o tal vez este gorda?!

-Cállate tú. – Keitaro agarró al mini diablo con su mano y lo arrojó lejos en cualquier dirección; lo cual aprovecho el otro individuo de blanco para hacerse notar:

-Joven Keitaro. Toma en consideración lo que vas a hacer antes de que lo hagas. ¿Estas dispuesto a negar este gran amor solo por una promesa pasada?

-¡Asi es! ¡Escúchalo! – El mini diablo volvió a subir encima de Keitaro – Imagina lo que haríamos con ese par de melo-

-¡Cierra la boca! – Keitaro desvaneció a los dos seres mientras aleteaba sus manos.

-Pero ni siquiera he dicho una palabra, Kei.

Keitaro se detuvo y volteo a ver a Kitsune. Parándose como un rayo, Keitaro empezó a explicar.

–Disculpa Mitsune-san. Estaba hablando solo.

-Vaya, eso es algo serio. – Kitsune dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas. – Tal vez deberías ver a un psiquiatra.

-Mas bien a un consejero – Keitaro replicó.

Kitsune observó que Keitaro no había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por reparar el techo, lo cual indicaba que algo estaba pasando. Tomando un asiento junto a el, Kitsune empezó a hablar.

– ¿Un yen por tus pensamientos Kei?

Keitaro se encogió y suspiró.

– Problemas con mujeres…

Mitsune sonrió, sabiendo que fácilmente podría sacarle algo valioso para no pagar la renta entrante. Parándose, jalando a Keitaro con ella, se dirigió a descender hasta la entrada.

–¡Whoa, hey! Oye, ¡espera Kitsune! ¡¿Que haces?!

Kitsune lo ignoró, sin soltarlo ella le grito a Shinobu, quien estaba en la cocina:

–¡Shinobu-chan, voy con Keitaro a dar una vuelta! ¡Hasta el rato!

Shinobu meramente respondió mientras se entristecía un poco al pensar bien las palabras de Kitsune.

–Bi-bien sempais. H-Hasta…lu-luego.

Una vez que los dos se encontraban en rumbo desconocido, Keitaro detuvo a Kitsune.

–Oye, ¿podrías decirme a donde vamos?

– ¡A la taberna de Joe! Un lugarcito al que suelo ir. – Kitsune respondió – Qué mejor forma de platicar que con un vaso de sake, ¿no lo crees? Además, te hará bien librarte de las presiones de Hinata por un rato.

Keitaro estuvo de acuerdo con ella…quizás salir por unos momentos le haría bien.

–De acuerdo, tu ganas. ¡Pero una cosa!

–Sí, ¿que?

–¿Podrías darme mi mano de vuelta?

Kitsune vio el brazo completamente torcido de Keitaro debido al jaloneo por parte de ella.

–¡Oops! Lo siento. – Kitsune sonrío nerviosamente y soltó el retorcido brazo del ronin

-Y Kitsune…- Keitaro la miró de reojo – ¿Me podrías devolver mi billetera también?

* * *

Mas tarde:

Mutsumi despejó los últimos vestigios de cansancio y forzó sus ojos a abrirse. Sin el conocimiento de nadie más que de ella, esto no fue un desmayo común…mas que uno provocado por estrés causado por su dilema actual.

-Por fin despertaste.

Mutsumi giró para ver a Haruka con un cigarrillo en sus labios.

–Esta vez tardaste más que lo usual.- comentó ella.

-Ara ara, siento causarte molestias, Haruka-san.- Mutsumi dijo observando, incorporándose en la cama de Haruka. Luego de asegurarse que Mutsumi estaba bien, ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras a la casa de té, encontrándola vacía.

-¿Tuviste que cerrar temprano por mi culpa?

-Tranquila, siempre cierro a esta hora. – Haruka apuntó al reloj de pared. Los ojos de Mutsumi se abrieron ampliamente al ver qué hora era. Su rostro adoptó una mirada de determinación y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Un segundo, muchacha. Te acabas de reponer. ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Haruka.

Ya en la puerta de la casa de té, Mutsumi no volteó para verla al responder:

-A decirle adiós a una amiga.

Haruka observó a la joven mujer alejarse.

_Así que por fin te opondrás a sus caprichos, ¿huh? Ya era hora. Pero seguro que esto no será bueno para su amistad._

* * *

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! – Mitsune Konno exclamó alegremente, vacíando así otro vaso más de sake. - ¡Joe, sirve otro por acá!

Keitaro, por mientras, miraba profundamente pensativo su solitario vaso que ni siquiera ha probado. Viendo esto, Kitsune decidió hacerle "un favor" a su amigo. (Amigo que pagaría la cuenta, de paso)

-Hey Kei, ¿te tomarás eso?

Tremendo favor. Keitaro no se inmutó y le pasó su vaso. Kitsune casi se lo toma, pero viendo el estado del gerente residente de Hinata, decidió esperar…además, ya llevaba tomados casi 10 vasos de sake.

-Y bien, ¿quieres hablar de tu problema con la "Dama de las Tortugas"?

Al oír esto Keitaro entro en pánico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo, cómo rayos se enteraron?! – él se dio vuelta un segundo y vio a todos los patrones dentro del local mirándolo como a un bicho raro. – Ah…¡perdón! – se disculpó el ronin, y luego volteó para ver a Kitsune mirándolo con rareza.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? – preguntó ella. - ¡Por Dios, Kei! Todos en Hinata Inn lo saben desde hace eras.

-Incluso Narusegawa? - El ronin preguntó. Kitsune hizo rodar sus ojos.

-Dije TODOS, Keitaro. Pero en fin…por favor, no me digas que aún sientes algo por ella, ¿o me equivoco?

Keitaro lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Aún…aún no estoy seguro, Kitsune…No…creí que ella era mi Prometida, pero entre más tiempo pasa…y por cada puñetazo que recibo de ella…me doy cuenta que solo me sentí atraído por su imagen mas que por quien es ella en realidad.

-Sí, Naru-chan puede ser una perra a veces… - Kitsune dijo casi casualmente, sorprendiendo al ronin.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡P-Pero Kitsune-san, Narusegawa es tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

-¿Y…? Eso no me impide decir la verdad.- dijo secamente. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Kei…¿sabías que me gustas? – Mitsune le preguntó. Keitaro se dio cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sake. Estaba borracha.

-Kitsune-san, ¿estás…? – él quería estar seguro.

-La gente ebria siempre dice la verdad… - Kitsune tomó el vaso que le "regaló" Keitaro y revolvió sus contenidos. – Kei-chan, Naru-chan te quería, ¿sabes? Y yo no quería intervenir entre ustedes, pero…bueno, cada super puñetazo que te regalaba ella era obvia evidencia que no estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que le di.

Sin que Mitsune o Keitaro lo supiesen, un cierto soldado de rango de Mayor los estaba observando y escuchando hablar desde un asiento relativamente cerca de ellos. Él sonrío.

_Parece que alguien más está haciendo mi trabajo, ¿huh?_

-Y ahora llegó Mutsumi-san, y…se ve tan claro como el cristal. Ella te quiere. Así que…ya, Kei. Deja de pensarlo y quédate con ella. Además, ¡Dios sabe que si no sigues así jamás tendrás un acostón! ¡Jajajaja! – terminó Kitsune con una risita, tomándose el vaso de sake frente a ella de una sola vez.

Keitaro la quedó mirando por un rato con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias, Kitsune-chan. Creo que ya sé qué hacer. – La joven permaneció sin responder por un rato, pero luego regresó la muestra de afecto. – Por cierto… - le dijo él suavemente.

-¿Sí, Kei?

-¿En serio te gusto?- Keitaro preguntó, sonrojándose. Él sintió a Kitsune asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí…pero ya te dije…no me meteré entre tú y la Dama de las Tortugas. – Ella se separó de los brazos de Keitaro y le dio una sonrisa y un guiño. – Ya, Kei. Ve por ella. Yo estaré bien aquí. Y no te preocupes…yo pago esta vez.

Keitaro no pudo evitar que se le saliera una gota de sudor.

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias, en serio. Hasta luego. – dicho esto, el ronin se levantó de su asiento, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Mitsune y se retiró del bar.

Cuando el ronin había abandonado el establecimiento una atmósfera sombría rodeo a Kitsune.

_¿Y ahora como voy a pagar si no tengo con qué? ¡Bien hecho Mitsune!_

Sin embargo su suerte mejoro cuando un Mayor que de casualidad estaba en la barra no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_Bueno, el servirá para liquidar mi deuda aquí _

Mientras, el Mayor pensaba…

_Ohh si, ¡esta es mí noche!_

* * *

Hinata Inn

Totalmente recuperada de su último desmayo, la joven de Okinawa subió los escalones de 2 en 2 colina arriba hacia el dormitorio; una mirada de determinación sin dudar sobre su pálido rostro.

Sí. Esta noche Mutsumi se enfrentaría a Narusegawa por el amor de su Prometido, un Keitaro Urashima.

_Claro, es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_…pensó fugazmente ella al ver a Naru de pie frente a las puertas del dormitorio, con una mirada fría y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella no se inmutó al ver a Mutsumi subir el último escalón.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Naru fríamente. – Hasta que te decidiste a agraciarnos con tu presencia. Eso sí, ¡por última vez! – Mutsumi captó el tono venenoso de su voz. La mujer de Okinawa sólo tomó unos pasos hacia Naru, cuando Shinobu salió por detrás de la pelirroja y se quedó de pie entre ambas mujeres.

–Por favor Naru-sempai, ¡no hagas esto! – La joven cocinera le imploró a su sempai. – ¡Mutsumi-sempai no ha hecho nada…!

– Shinobu-san, por favor. – La joven miró a Mutsumi con sorpresa – Agradezco tu soporte. En serio. Pero por favor, permítenos un momento a solas.

–Pero…– intentó replicar la niña de cabello azul.

–¡Ya la oíste! – Naru repitió en voz autoritaria – Deja a las dos "amigas" a solas Shinobu-chan. – La pelirroja ordenó más que pedir. Shinobu parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto pero al ver la determinación de ambas mujeres, no tuvo opción más que obedecer. Se excusó débilmente y volvió a entrar al dormitorio.

–Bueno… – Naru comenzó una vez que Shinobu se marchó – ¿Lista para irte y no…

–No me ire.

–…volver? – El rostro de Naru cambió de un aspecto de sádica malicia a coraje desmedido. -¡¿QUE?! –

–¡Ya me oíste! – Mutsumi exclamó en respuesta, sorprendiendo hasta a Narusegawa. Las facciones de Mutsumi cambiaron de seriedad a tristeza cuando continuo.

–Naru-san, tu eres…y siempre serás mi amiga. Pero no puedo…NO puedo dejar mi felicidad…a la persona que quiero sólo porque tú me lo pides. – dijo ella, cerrando un puño sobre su pecho. - Lo siento, pero tú tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Ahora te pido…te pido que desistas y me dejes a mí…y a Kei-kun…en paz.

La inicial sorpresa de Naru se derrumbó cuando la pelirroja termino el silencio con una risa sarcástica.

-Ja-ja-ja. ¿En SERIO crees que le haré caso a ese discursito? Keitaro me pertenece por derecho y es sólo mío. ¡¿Oíste?! ¡MIO! ¡NO me importa lo que sientas, ya que al final él vendrá hacia mí como siempre lo ha hecho!

–Te equivocas Naru chan…– replicó Mutsumi con la mirada baja.

–¡TÚ eres la que se equivocó al querer quitármelo! – Naru le gritó a su amiga de la infancia. – Lo que ustedes tienen, según tú, es SÓLO pasajero. ¡Ese tarado estará a mis pies de nuevo para mañana! Así que márchate ahora mismo y ahórrate la humillación.

Mutsumi sólo se quedo de pie donde estaba, viendo y oyendo a Naru decir esas palabras que obviamente eran más para ella misma que para Mutsumi.

Ella podía perfectamente que Narusegawa estaba insegura. Su mirada llena de odio no era más que miedo disfrazado. Su puño y labio inferior estaban temblando.

Mutsumi sintió lástima por ella.

-Lo siento, Narusegawa-san, pero NO me iré.- dijo ella tajantemente. La pelirroja pisó fuertemente el suelo y en un flash, la distancia entre ambas mujeres era mínima.

-¡¿Eres estúpida o qué?! ¡Te dije que te FUERAS! – ladró ella y preparó su mano derecha para una feroz bofetada. Ella lanzó el golpe…

-¡¿Pero qué demo-¿!

Y falló; Mutsumi ni siquiera sudo para esquivar el golpe, y hasta le devolvió el favor, repartiendo una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo trastabillar a Naru.

-¡Perra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – derramando lágrimas, Narusegawa preparó, esta vez, su puño para uno de sus infames Super Golpes.

Sin embargo, el brazo de alguien se envolvió alrededor de su cuello, y otro brazo sujetó el suyo propio y lo torció en un sumamente doloroso ángulo. Afortunadamente para ella, no se escuchó ningún ¡CRACK!

-Atrévete muchachita, y obtendrás un brazo roto a cambio. – dijo la voz fría y calculadora de Haruka.

-Gracias, Haruka-san. – dijo Keitaro, subiendo el último escalón de los peldaños que llevan colina arriba. Él miró a Naru directo a los ojos y ella jadeó al ver la frialdad y odio en su mirada. Keitaro meneó la cabeza al ver al –alguna vez – amor de su vida luchar inútilmente en el agarre firme de Haruka.

-Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, Narusegawa. ¡Debería echarte de mi casa por atreverte a esto, maldita seas! – ladró él, se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja y la abofeteó. – Pero NO tienes un lugar adónde regresar, ¿o me equivoco?

La única respuesta de Narusegawa fue un sollozo miserable. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella suplicó.

–Pero Keitaro…

–Ahórratelo Narusegawa-san. Oí TODO lo que dijiste desde allá abajo. Así de fuerte estabas hablando. Y además, te equivocas.

Keitaro le dio la espalda a Naru y caminó hacia una triste Mutsumi. Él puso el brazo sobre su hombro, y ella se inclinó más hacia él.

–Ya no vales la pena, Narusegawa-san. De ahora en adelante…y sea ella o no….ante mis ojos, Mutsumi-chan será…no. ES mi Prometida.

–Kei-kun…– Mutsumi se sonrojó levemente y miró a Keitaro a los ojos. Ella no vio más que amor incondicional en ellos. Su corazón latía fuertemente al oír aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba.

–Mutsumi es la mujer que amo. – declaró el ronin ante una chocada y lloriquienta Narusegawa. Y antes de que a Mutsumi la invadiera la felicidad, Keitaro hizo algo no común de él: atrapó los labios de Mutsumi, demandando entrada con su lengua, lo cual la joven de Okinawa permitió de inmediato.

Y ellos habrían seguido besándose apasionadamente si no hubiese sido por el grito de Narusegawa, quien, todavía atrapada en los inmovibles brazos de Haruka, lloraba de rabia.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! ¡BASTARDOS!

–Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti Narusegawa-san.

Naru se congelo al reconocer la voz. Keitaro y Mutsumi voltearon a ver que Motoko y Kaolla se encontraban frente a las escalinatas de Hinata.

–¡Motoko-chan! ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Mira lo que ese pervertido-! – Naru fue silenciada de inmediato por la mirada fría de la Kendoista.

–Olvídalo Narusegawa-san. Oímos también parte de tu griterio.

–Todas lo hicimos – Shinobu añadió tímidamente desde la puerta del dormitorio.

–Narusegawa-san, yo te respetaba mucho, y me has decepcionado terriblemente al atentar contra la salud de Mutsumi-san. Eso es algo que, al igual que Urashima y Haruka-san, no puedo aceptar ni permitir. Debería castigarte ahora mismo, pero…veo que Haruka-san tiene la situación controlada. Ahora…debes entender que el mundo NO gira alrededor de ti, Narusegawa-san. Tendrás que aceptar…al igual que yo, que Mutsumi-san y Urashima se aman. Y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer.

Al oír estas palabras saliendo de la boca de Motoko, Keitaro no pudo sino sonreír.

-Sin importar porqué ella se fijaría en un pervertido como él, de todos modos.

–¡D-oh! - Keitaro cayo hacia atrás, estilo animé.

_Mejor no digo nada…_pensó el ronin.

–Narusegawa-san…– Mutsumi trató, viendo la inútil lucha de Naru para zafarse del agarre de Haruka. – Por favor para esto, así sólo te lastimarás a ti misma…

–No, no, nononononono, ¡NO! – Naru gritó a los cuatro vientos, aturdiendo a los presentes. – Si todos están con esta zorra roba-novio mejor…¡PÚDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO!

Naru comenzó a luchar salvajemente y finalmente logró morderle la mano a Haruka, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle sangre. La mujer mayor gruñó y luego gritó de dolor cuando Narusegawa la mordió todavía más fuerte, y se vio forzada a soltarla.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o hacer algo, Naru salió corriendo a destino desconocido.

-¡Pequeño demonio…! – gruñó Haruka por lo bajo, sujetando su, rápidamente hinchándose, mano mordida.

Todos los habitantes de la casa tan solo pudieron ver como Narusegawa huía, sin poder hacer nada por el momento.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche/ el cuarto del encargado residente de Hinata Inn…

–¿Listo para dormir, Kei-kun?– Mutsumi le pregunto a su, ahora oficial, novio.

Al principio Keitaro casi tuvo un derrame masivo de sangrado nasal cuando Mutsumi le pregunto eso mismo durante la cena.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

10 minutos antes, durante la cena…

-Kei-kun, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – preguntó Mutsumi de la nada mientras comían, haciendo que a Keitaro casi, CASI se le saliera el jugo que estaba tomando por la nariz.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué?! – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Fue la palabra de Mutsumi de que sólo quería DORMIR con el hombre al que amaba logró convencer a las demás chicas, en especial a Motoko, de dejar a Keitaro en paz.

Y en el caso de Motoko, de no cortarle un miembro con su espada, Shisui.

Y ahora, Keitaro no pudo evitar que un pequeño hilillo de sangre se le saliera de una de las fosas nasales al ver a su novia vestida tan sólo con una camiseta que con demasiada suerte le llegaba hasta el muslo superior.

_Calma, calma, ¡calma! ¡CALMA, DEMONIOS!_ Pensó el ronin, alarmado, al sentir el despertar de Mini-Keitaro…no tan "mini" al presenciar esta escena.

–Kei-kun…– Keitaro recobró la consciencia cuando Mutsumi murmuró las palabras –¿Crees que algún dia Naru-chan me perdonara?

Keitaro no supo cómo responder a eso.

La escena en la entrada del dormitorio habló por si misma, prácticamente. Su pseudo-amistad con Naru estaba hecha pedazos. De hecho, Keitaro aún no quería saber de Naru, a pesar de no saber dónde estaba ahora mismo. Él no podría perdonarla en el futuro cercano.

Sin embargo, Mutsumi era otra historia. Ella todavía valoraba los retazos de su amistad con Narusegawa.

_No mereces sufrir de esta forma, Mutsu-chan…y a partir de ahora…¡me encargare de que NUNCA más pases por esto de nuevo!_

Al pensar esto, Keitaro intentó consolarla. Él se acercó a Mutsumi, la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, y le habló mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

– Muy honestamente…no podemos estar seguros de eso. Pero ya verás, Mutsu-chan. Narusegawa regresará, y todo volverá a ser como antes. Te lo prometo. – Él sonrió. – Y sabes cuán en serio tomo mis promesas.

El sonido de un sollozo, y luego de otro, y otro, y luego muchos más calló a Keitaro. Él guió a Mutsumi a su cama, se sentó el suelo y suvamente jaló a la joven de Okinawa hacia su regazo, donde ella se puso cómoda y rompió a llorar en el hombro de Keitaro.

Hoy seria el día más feliz para ambos ronin, pero también seria el más triste, al terminar para ambos una amistad.

* * *

Nota

Aquí esta, despues de kien sabe cuanto tiempo , finalmente esta esl nuevo capitulo. De ante mano agradezcanle al Mayor Mike Powell III ya que sin su ayuda (y constantes interrupciones jeje) no lo habria logrado ya que el edito y co escribio el capitulo para su agrado.

Debo irme a matar en Call of Duty 4 (ohh yeah)


End file.
